Isabella's Body
by erimoon
Summary: Une fille anéantie par le départ de son petit copain.  Un groupe voulant émerger.  Une nuit deux drames.  Il revient.  Elle est différente, plus la même.  Il faut faire quelque chose.  Que ce passera t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

-Je te quitte.

-Tu…tu me quittes?

-Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon Bella.

-EDWARD ! Cria Isabella en se réveillant.

Encore une nuit, pleines de cauchemars, Bella dirigea lentement son regard vers son réveil matin, 3h am. Ce n'était pas rare qu'elle ce réveil à cette heure maintenant. Avec un soupir de dépit, elle ce leva et alla à la salle de bain à pas de loup, ne désirant pas réveiller son père. Une fille brune, au regard marron cerné et pale comme la mort, voila ce qu'elle est depuis le départ d'Edward. Bella pris une longue douche, et une fois habillée descendit et trouva son père Charlie à la table, qui mangeait avec un air morose.

-Bonjours papa, dit elle en prenant un bol de céréale.

-Bella.

Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à…

-Bon ! Bella j'en ais assé, si dans deux jours tu ne ressort pas avec tes amies, je te renvoie à Jacksonville.

-Mais, papa…

-Non, je veux retrouver ma fille. Pas une simple copie qui lui ressemble.

En réponse à l'éclat de son père, elle acquiesça doucement sachant qu'il était inutile d'argumenter avec le chef Swan lorsqu'il était bien ancré sur ses décisions. Vers 8h, elle roulait en direction de l'école au volant de sa fidèle chevrolet. C'est le pied lourd qu'elle ce dirigea à ses cours. Ce fut un bonheur pour tout les élèves lorsque la cloche du dîner (déjeuné, au canada c'est le dîner) sonna. Alors qu'elle mangeait, Bella écoutait distraitement, ce que ses amis racontaient.

-Vous saviez, que le coach Duram avait démissionné ?

-Oui Jess, mais ce n'est pas étonnant vu les gars que nous avons. Dit malicieusement Angéla

-Ouais ta rai… Hey ! Ce fit avoir Mike

Toute la table éclata de rire, et les gars parlèrent de sport.

-Angie, sa te dit d'aller au twilight bar ?

-Oui, sa va être amusant, par contre faudra dire qu'on va dormir chez l'autre.

-Ta raison…Et toi Bella, tu veux venir ? demanda Jessica.

-No…oui, oui je veux bien, dit elle en pensant à ce que son père lui avait dit le matin même.

-Génial, Angie et moi viendrons te chercher, ah et met quelque chose de sexy, c'est dans un bar qu'on va, pas au couvant.

-Ok

Une fois revenue chez elle, Bella partit ce préparer, une fois douchée elle sécha ses long cheveux brun, qui une fois séché firent une jolie cascade de boucle dans son dos. Elle se vêtit d'une mini jupe (cadeau d'Alice) avec des collants à motifs rose, ensuite elle mit un corset rouge et enfila par-dessus une veste blanche avec de la fausse fourrure blanche. Et elle termina son habillement avec des bottes à talons noir.

*ouais sa me change des jeans et des t-shirts*

Après un dernier coup œil, elle passa au maquillage. Un fond de teint qui cache ses cernes, de l'eye liner sous c'est yeux et de l'ombre à paupière de la même couleur, elle termina le tout avec un rouge à lèvres rouge sang. Le tout était époustouflant, la porte d'entré qui claque la fis sortir des ses pensées. Bella descendit les marches et faillit se les prendre en pleine figure plus d'une fois.

-Papa ? Appela t-elle.

-Dans le salon Bella !

BOUM

Voila le bruit qu'a fait la bière de Charlie en touchant le sol, lorsqu'il a vu sa fille.

-B…Bella, mais enfin…pourquoi tu… je veux dire tu es wow, mais pourquoi ? Balbutia t-il.

-Je vais au cinéma avec Angéla et Jessica, et je dors avec eux ce soir.

-Hum, oui….heu….attent.

-Je ne bouge pas, dit elle le sourire aux lèvres (le premier depuis des mois).

Charlie couru presque aux escaliers et les montas en vitesse. Au rechaussé Bella l'entendit farfouiller dans son armoire, puis il réapparut au salon et lui tendit un objet.

-C'est quoi ?

- Une bonbonne ne poivre de Cayenne, tu es bien trop belle et certaine personne pourraient te vouloir du mal.

Bip, Bip

-Ah elles sont la, j'y vais. Bye papa, dit elle en passant la porte

-Bye et bonne soirée Bella.

Bella monta dans la voiture, et une fois qu'elle fut assise Jessica démarra.

-Bon soir les filles.

- Wow Bella, tu es superbe Bella, lui dit Angéla.

-Ouais sexy, tu vas en faire tourner des tête, répliqua Jess.

-Vous êtes très jolie vous aussi les filles.

-Ouais on sait, et c'est partit pour une soirée super, cria Jessica

Ils leurs fallut, une vingtaines de minutes pour ce rendre au bar. Il était d'aspect plutôt viellot, fait de vieux bois et d'une forme bizarre. Mais il porte bien son surnom le bar bizarre. Angie et Jess étaient ravis et parlaient joyeusement, en attendant dans la file d'attente. Lorsqu'elle entrèrent, elles purent voir que l'intérieur n'avait rien avoir avec l'extérieur puisque l'ambiance était branchée et moderne, il y avait plein de mondes dur la piste de dans, d'autre à des tables, et certains au bar. Et les barmans étaient très séduisants.

-Je voulais venir car il y a un groupe super qui doit venir les low shoulder, le chanteur est vraiment super mignon.

-Tu ne sort pas avec Mike, lui demanda Angéla curieuse.

-Non, il a une autre fille en vu, répliqua t-elle en regardant Bella.

-Et cette fille n'est pas intéressée Jess, lui dit Bella

-Tu es sérieuse ? Tu n'es pas intéressé par Mike, portant il est si mignon. C'est ce que Lauren dit, ce reprit elle en rougissant.

- Venez il y a une table là-bas, déclara Angéla.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

1 heure plus tard.

-Vous savez, nous avons eu de la chance de rentrer car on est trop jeune. Dit Jessica complètement saoul.

-Ouais, on à eu de la chance…Ohhh regardé le groupe est arrivé ! Remarqua Bella pas en meilleur état que Jessica.

-Les filles on devrait partir j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Déclara Angéla qui était sobre.

-Oh détend toi Angie, il n'arrivera rien. Lui dirent ses deux amies en chœurs.

-Aller vient. L'entraîna Bella à la suite de Jessica, on va ce présenter.

Le groupe était entrain de se préparer, lorsque Jessica, Bella et Angéla, arriva près d'eux.

-Salut. Dit Jessica d'une voix ce voulant sexy.

-Bonjour. Leur dit le chanteur, a qui avons-nous l'honneur ? dit il avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh mais quel charmeur…

-Jess. La coupa Bella, alors voici Angéla, Jessica et moi.

-Tu t'appelles vraiment moi ?

Le groupe et les filles éclatèrent de rire, tous sauf Angéla à qui son mauvais pressentiment persistait.

- Non je m'appelle Bella. Dit t-elle en souriant

-Un prénom, qui ta va a ravir. Dit le chanteur avec un sourire charmeur.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Ils font des vodkas délicieuses ici. (L'alcool est à consommer avec modération)

-Avec plaisir.

-J'y vais. Dit elle.

-Attend Bella, je viens avec toi. Lui dit Jessica.

Le chanteur et son groupe regardèrent Bella partir, et ensuite se tournèrent entre eux ignorant Angéla.

-Ce qui est géniale dans les petites villes, c'est que les filles sont très expérimenté. Ria le chanteur avec ses amis.

Angéla qui avait tout entendu était offusqué que ces hommes parlent des filles ainsi. Décidé à ne pas faire de scène, elle r'avala sa colère, et elle décida de partir mais elle entendit la phrase de trop.

-Je me ferais bien la brunette, elle est tellement sexy, déclara le chanteur.

-Espèce de crétin. Lui cracha Angéla, Bella est toujours vierge et jamais tu m'entend ? Jamais, elle ne couchera avec toi, tu manques trop de classe ! Sur cette phrase, elle tourna les talons et partit rejoindre les filles.

Malheureusement en disant cela, Angéla ne savait même pas qu'elle venait de sceller le destin de sa meilleure amie. Et Dieu sait qu'il ne serait pas glorieux. Elle ne vit pas également le regard du chanteur qui lui aurait fait peur.

-On s'en va Bella, dit-elle en la prenant par le coude.

-Non, regarde ! Ils commencent à chanter.

-Mais…

Trop tard, Bella était déjà devant l'estrade. Avec un sourire de dépit Angéla se rapprocha d'elle. Pendant la chanson, Bella lui prit la main et lui sourit, voulant la rassurer. Mais tout dérapa rapidement, le feu pris derrière le groupe, et prenait de plus en plus d'ampleurs. En une fraction de secondes le feu était partout. Bella et Angéla paniquèrent comme tout le monde, soudain Angéla tira Bella, mais cette dernière était figée, une poutre enflammée venait de tomber sur Jessica la tuant sur le coup. Angéla tira plus fermement Bella et l'emmena aux toilettes, poussa la porte de la cabine et entra. Au pied de la cuvette il y avait une petite fenêtre qui leur permettrait de sortir. Angéla pris sa chaussure à talon haut et brisa la vitre avec.

-Aller Bella monte !

-Tout ces gens…

-Monte, lui ordonna cette fois Angéla.

Elle monta sur la toilette et ce hissa dans la fenêtre et tomba sur le sol. Alors qu'Angéla passa à son tour, Bella ce traîna difficilement jusqu'à un buisson et rendit le contenu de son estomac. Son amie arriva près d'elle et lui tapota doucement le dos. Elle regarda autours d'elle découvrit avec horreur que très peu de personnes avaient réussis à sortir du bar, et tous ce cris qu'elle entendait. Le bâtiment était complètement en flamme.

-Bien, je vois que vous avez réussie à sortir.

Un mini van arriva en crissant des pneus.

-Il faut aider ces gens, cria Angéla.

-Ils sont déjà perdu, tu veux boire ? dit il en lui tendant un verre. Non, et toi ? dit il en tendant le verre à Bella, bien au moins une qui est en état de choc.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda Angéla.

-Mais nous avons déjà tout ce qu'on veut, tu viens. Dit il à l'adresse de Bella.

-Non, non laisser la ! Son père est shérif, il ne reculera devant rien pour la retrouver et vous jeter en prison.

Trop tard, Bella la regardais ais avec un regard mort, celui qu'elle avait quand Edward était partit, sa Bella n'était plus la. Le chanteur ferma la porte et monta dans le van avec le reste du groupe. Angéla vit la voiture disparaître dans la foret, avec toujours ce mauvais pressentiment, et partit quand elle entendit les voitures de police, elle ce dirigea vers sa voiture, ne désirant pas avoir à faire au chef Swan et devoir lui expliquer pourquoi elle est la et pas sa fille. Et ne désirant pas ternir l'image de ses parents. Angéla ce mit à prier de toutes ses forces, pour qu'il ne soit rien fait à Bella, et pour que son amie survisse à cette soirée.

Une douce chaleur régnait dans la voiture. Bella en état de choc regardait fixement devant elle, et buvait ce que les membres du groupe lui donnaient, un à un ses muscles se détendirent. Elle dirigea son regard sur ce qui ce trouvait dans la voiture, dans un coin de véhicule il y avait plusieurs livres entassé, pas des livres habituels, mais des livres de magie, de la magie noir surtout et certains de ces livres étaient des livres de rituels. Alors seulement à ce moment Bella commença à craindre pour sa vie. Son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement, l'un des musiciens lui redonna un verre et elle le but. Elle ce mit à regarder distraitement les livres, si les vampires existent pourquoi pas la magie.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez? demanda t-elle.

-Oh, mais c'est toi que nous voulons, lui dit le chanteur en la regardant depuis le rétroviseur.

-Je suis vierge, je ne sais rien faire, je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité, vous perdez votre temps. Mentis t-elle.

Sa première fois avait été avec Jacob il y a un mois, lors d'un feu de camps organisé par le quileutes, et elle avait été invitée. L'alcool et la douleur d'un cœur meurtris lui avait fait perdre la tête, et s'était donnée à Jacob. Mais ça aucun des membres du groupe ne devaient le savoir, si elle voulait qu'ils la laissent tranquille.

-Oh, mais tu nous servira plus que tu ne le pense, dit il mystérieusement.

La voiture s'arrêta, et les gars descendirent en entraînant Bella avec eux. Elle essaya de résisté mais, les homme étaient beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

-Lâchez moi espèce de brutes, mais lâchez moi, cria t-elle

-Que de vilains mots, sortant de cette si jolie bouche, lui murmura le chanteur

-Mon père est le shérif de cette ville, il ne reculera devant rien pour vous arrêter !

Les quatre hommes l'ignorèrent et continuèrent de la tirer dans la forêt. Ils débouchèrent dans un clairière, le cœur de Bella ce serra lorsqu'elle reconnue l'endroit. Elle n'eu cependant pas le temps de d'admirer le paysage la nuit, que deux des hommes la menait au centre la clairière et la coucha de force sur le sol. Le chanteur sortit un couteau de son jean et le donna à l'homme à coté de lui. Puis il sortit de son sac un des livres que Bella avait aperçus.

-Je vous en pris ne me tuer pas, je ferrais tous ce que vous voulez mais ne me tuer pas. Pleur t-elle

-Tu sais chérie, aujourd'hui c'est difficile de percer dans le monde de la musique, commença le chanteur.

-Ouais, continua un des hommes qui la retenait, il faut être beau, avoir un bon style de musique et surtout une maison de disque.

-On est beau et on a le style de musique, mais pas la maison de disque, on c'est fait refuser tellement de fois.

Le chanteur prit un air nostalgique, qui fit très peur à Bella.

-Donc ce que nous allons faire ce soir, c'est notre dernière chance. Toi, dit-il au gars qui tenait le couteau, va près d'elle et tien lui les jambes.

Sur ce le chanteur ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait à une certaine page. Tout ce qu'on pouvais entendre dans la clairière était les pleurs silencieux de Bella, et sa respirations saccader, soudain le chanteur ce mit à parler fort.

- Oh, grand seigneur Lucifer, roi des morts. Je t'offre cette vierge en sacrifice, en cette nuit de pleine lune, en échange de la gloire et la richesse. Aide nous à avoir une maison de disque. Oh Seigneur des ténèbres accepte cette vierge sacrifiée que nous te donnons en échange de notre vœu.

-Donne moi le couteau, dit le chanteur à l'un des hommes.

-Attendez ! Cria Bella, je ne suis pas vierge, j'ai déjà couché avec plein de garçons.

-Ah mon cœur, comment tu t'appelle déjà ?

-Bella. Dit elle, les larmes coulants librement sur ses joues.

-Bella chérie tu fais ce sacrifice pour une bonne cause crois moi.

Et les tous les membres du groupe, ce mettent à chanter. Au loin on entendit le cri de Bella, lorsque l'horrible chanteur le poignarda une première fois. Ses cris ce perdirent dans les montagnes en même temps que son cœur qui s'était arrêter de battre.

Quelque part en Alaska, un crie fit éco au sien quelque seconde plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_Un coup et son crie son crie ce répercuta dans les montagnes._

_Deuxième coups, le crie commença à s'éteindre._

_Les chants, le numéro…_

_- Pitié, arrêtez aaahhh ! Troisième coups._

_Dernier soupire de la jeune femme._

_- Aller mec, fini avec les quatre autres et on se débarrasse du corps. _

_Dans la nuit noire, on entendit que des coups de poignard, entrant dans la chair délicate de la jeune femme. Le sang s'écroula doucement sur le sol, entourant la jeune femme du halo pourpre. Une falaise, un van s'arrêtât et quatre hommes en sortirent en traînant le corps de la brune, ils la jetèrent dans les eaux mouvementés et sombres. Le corps de la jeune femme se fracassa avec force sur les rochés, avant d'être prise par la mer_.

- NON !

- Alice que ce passe t-il ? Qu'as-tu vue ?

- Bella, Murmura t-elle en état de choc.

-Quoi ? Alice, je ne comprends pas. Lui demanda Jasper.

Alice coula un regard en direction d'Edward, elle n'avait malheureusement pas réussie à lui cacher ses pensés. Le regard qui lui lança en retours lui fit réellement comprendre sa vision. Peinée, elle éclata en sanglot amer, elle pleura longtemps dans les bras d'Edward et de son mari.

-Bella, a été tuée, Dit elle une fois calmé.

Le choc ce vit sur le visage du reste du clan Cullen, aussitôt Esmé laissa éclater sa peine d'avoir perdu un autre enfant, et Emmett n'était pas loin derrière. Tout les vampires Cullen étaient en état de choc, la nouvelle les avaient tous anéantit.

_Le corps de la jeune femme échoué sur la plage. Le sang tachant ses vêtements, et l'eau lui collant les vêtements sur sa peau, la brunette était blanche comme la mort. Elle toussa et inspira une grande goulée d'aire, en ouvrant les yeux. Tremblante, elle ce leva et marcha péniblement jusque dans la forêt_.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Alice et Edward.

- Pas que je ne suis pas heureux, très même, mais comment est-ce possible ? dit Edward.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas sa. Déclara Alice

- Mais que ce passe t-il ? Les pressa Carlisle.

- Carlisle, est-ce que une personne peut survivre à sept coups de couteau ?

- Peut-être, seulement si les organes ne sont pas touchés, mais elle ce viderait de son sang et il faudrait l'emmener immédiatement à l'hôpital.

- Bella a eu sept coups de couteau, et a été jetée du haut de la falaise de la push. Elle était morte et elle a échouée sur la rive, puis est revenue à la vie.

- Je n'aime pas sa. Dirent tout les Cullen d'une même voix.

-Qui veut repartir vers Forks ? Demanda Carlisle.

Il y eu un approuvement de toute la famille.

-Dans 5 jours, nous serons de retour à Forks.

Du coté d'Angéla.

Tremblante, Angéla arrive chez elle, un coup d'œil sur l'allée lui montra qui ses parents n'étaient pas là. Elle entre chez elle, et ferma la porte à clé. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle repensa à l'horrible soirée qu'elle venait de passer, Jessica morte et Bella on ne sais ou.

-Ben. Dit Angéla une fois qu'elle eu téléphoné.

- Angie, qui a-t-il ? Tu sembles mal. Lui répondit son petit ami.

-Le bar a pris feux.

-Oh non ! Tu vas bien ? S'inquiète t-il immédiatement.

- Oui, mais tous ses gens, dit-elle la voix brisée. Je n'es pas eu le courage de rester là.

-Et c'est tout à fait normal.

-Je…

Un bruit en provenance de l'entrée, lui parvient aux oreilles.

-Ben, il y a quelqu'un dans la maison.

-Tes parents.

- Non, ils ne sont pas rentré, attend je vais voir.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. Angela posa son téléphone dans les marches, et pris la direction de la porte. Elle attendait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, un coup de vent lui souffla dessus en réponse, des branches frappaient sur les carreaux de salon. Il n'y avait personne, soulagé elle referma la porte et reprit son téléphone.

-Ce n'est que les branches qui frappent sur les carreaux du salon.

-Ok veux tu que je viennes ?

-Non, je vais me coucher, bye je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, bonne nuit. Dit-il en raccrochant.

C'est en soupirant qu'elle ce dirigea vers la cuisine, et ce servit une verre d'eau. Son regard ce perdit un petit moment sur les feuilles, qu'elle voyait de la fenêtre, puis elle se retourna, son cœur ratas quelques battements. Sa meilleure amie était apparue devant elle.

-BELLA ! Tu vas bien. Paniqua t-elle

Bella ne lui répondis pas, cependant elle la regardait d'une étrange façon. Angela s'inquiéta en voyant tout le sang sur les vêtements de son amie. Mais avant qu'elle n'es pus faire un geste pour venir en aide à son amie, cette dernière ouvrit le réfrigérateur, prit un poulet et le manga à même le sol. Angéla était effarée qu'avait donc Bella, cette dernière arrêta de manger, et ce mit à faire un cris effrayant, puis elle vomis une espèce de substance noire. Au bout de quelques minutes elle arrêta de vomir, à ses pieds il y avait une mare de liquide noire.

-Vien Bella on va à l'hôpital. Lui dit Angéla en l'entraînant vers la porte d'entrer.

Cependant, Bella la plaqua sur le mur, et ce mit à grogner, un grognement venant du plus profond de sa poitrine. Puis elle se mit à la renifler, et brusquement elle repoussa Angéla, ouvrit la porte et partit en courant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

C'était un matin comme les autres à Forks, un matin aussi nuageux qu'à l'habitude, au temps gris et humide. La différence était les gens, ces gens qui d'habitude étaient si joyeux, étaient aujourd'hui triste, très triste. Plusieurs personnes étaient en deuil, toute la ville en fait. Étant une petite ville les citoyens avaient perdus lors de cette incendies au bar, un père, une mère, oncle, tante, cousin ou amis. Tous les élèves du lycée de Forks étaient présents, tous sauf une…Jessica Stanley. En son honneur il y eu une petite cérémonie, ou tout les élèves et professeurs étaient conviés. Tous étaient habillés en noir, élèves comme professeurs. En cette funeste journée, il y eu beaucoup de larmes, mais il y eu également beaucoup de rires de personnes ayant un proche qui aimait s'amuser.

En cours d'histoire les élèves de la classe, parlaient en attendant l'arrivé de leur enseignant. Angéla était assise à sa place habituelle, et griffonnais sur sa feuille en pensant à Bella, qu'elle n'avait pas vue à la cérémonie. Elle s'inquiétait pour cette dernière ayant le souvenir de la nuit passé encore très présent dans sa tête. Bella n'avait pas appelées pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien. Et ce qu'Angéla avait vu de sa meilleure amie, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter. Ce fut le bruit du siège à coté d'elle qui la ramena à la réalité.

-Salut. Lui dit une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

-Bella ! S'exclama t-elle.

Angéla détailla Bella, son amie semblait aller bien. Un peu trop même, comme si la soirée d'hier n'avait jamais eu lieu, que les Cullen n'étaient pas partit. Bella portait serte des vêtements noirs mais n'avait pas l'air en deuil. Pourtant elle avait vu Jessica mourir, elle devrait être plus affecter, Angéla elle-même ne l'avait pas vu pourtant elle avait fait d'horribles cauchemars ou elle voyait mourir son amie. Puis un affreux souvenir émergea de l'esprit d'Angéla, elle n'y avait plus prêté attention lorsqu'elle avait du nettoyer, Bella avait énormément de sang sur elle, visiblement pas à elle puisqu'elle était la mais la substance noire que son amie avait vomis, et qu'elle avait nettoyé, elle ne l'avait tout de même pas rêver ! Pour être sur elle montra ses mains à Bella, ou on pouvais y voir du noir encore malgré tout les lavages qu'elle avait fait.

-Quoi ? Mon dieu tu as vu tes mains ? S'exclama Bella. Il faut que tu te fasses manucurer !

- C'est de ta faute, tu as vomis un truc noir, et j'ai passer une partit de la nuit à nettoyer !

-Je n'es été malade que ce matin Angie, en me réveillant avec une horrible gueule de bois.

- Mais le sang sur toi ! Répliqua Angéla

- Tu es sure que tu vas bien Angie ? Tu es ma meilleure amie dit le moi si ça ne va pas ok ?

Abasourdie, Angéla regarda Bella, cette dernière lui fit un sourire et parla à une autre fille. Cela choqua Angéla, d'habitude Bella ne parlait à personne et était si timide. Peut être que le fait que Jessica soit morte lui avait fait voir les choses autrement, et elle avait surment du rêver cette nuit, elle n'avait pas vu son amie couverte de sang, sur cette nouvelle pensée Angéla suivit le cours en voyant son professeur.

_**Je sais, ce n'est pas un chapitre très long, mais le prochain le sera. C'est donc un rendez-vous pour la suite !:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Pendant la pause déjeuné le lendemain, tout le monde parlaient de tout et de rien, et semblaient un peut moins triste que hier. En effet tout le monde parlait que d'une chose, et cette chose les ravissait au plus au point… les Cullen revenaient ! Bien sure, ce retour des plus inattendus enchantait bien des personnes, tous sauf un Mike Newton. Lui il ne le prenait pas bien le retour des Cullen, car dit retour des Cullen, dit retour d'Edward Cullen. Or si son rival revenait, il n'aurait pas le temps de séduire Bella, et ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'ils sont faits pour vivre ensemble. D'accore le fait que Jessica meurt l'attriste, mais maintenant il pourra s'occuper exclusivement de Bella. Non tous n'étaient pas heureux du retour des Cullen.

- Salut tout le monde ! S'exclama joyeusement Bella.

Tous haussèrent un sourcil stupéfait en voyant leur amie. En effet, il y avait de quoi à l'être puisqu'elle portait du rose ! Ils étaient trop abasourdis pour parler.

-Normalement, quand quelqu'un vous salut, on le salut en retour non ?

-hum, Bella ne le prend pas mal, mais du rose ! Je sais que le retour des Cullen te rend heureuse mais…. Commença Tyler.

-Des Cullen non. Le coupa t'elle. Mais tous c'est morts au bar lundi, m'ont fait prendre conscience que la vie est courte, et qu'il faut en profité. Dit elle avec une petite voix.

- Sa te va bien. Lui dit Mike, tout en la dévorant du regard.

-Tu trouves ?

-Absolument.

- Oui Bella c'est vrai, oh je viens de voir Ben, faut que j'y aille, bye tout le monde.

-Ho ! Hé ! Attend, demain on fait les boutiques ?

- Bien sure. Lui dit Angéla plus que surprise, mais heureuse de passer de temps avec son amie. Puis voyant que Ben s'impatientait elle partit.

- Alors comme sa tu vas faire du shopping demain. Lui demanda Mike une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

-Oui Mike.

-Des couleurs vive ? Elles te vont bien.

-Vive et Sexy !

-Ouais, hum tu l'es déjà.

En effet, Bella portait une camisole rose, que sa mère lui avait achetée il y a deux ans, avec un jean noir qui lui moulait parfaitement les hanches, donnant l'effet d'une seconde peau. Mike et Bella parlèrent durant toute l'heure du dîner (déjeuné), ce qui surpris plus d'une personne présente dans le réfectoire, ils ne dirent rien cependant.

-Alors, que pense tu du retour des Cullen ?

- Tant mieux pour eux, s'ils aiment cette ville ils ont le droit d'y rester.

-Non, je veux dire…

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire Mike, mais je ne retournerais pas avec Edward. Il ne m'aime plus, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, sa ma pris de temps, mais j'ai réussis. Je t'avais dit qu'il m'avait laissé tomber dans une forêt ?

-Quoi ? Non, mais quel imbécile, pourtant il connaît ta maladresse.

- Je sais bien. Rie t-elle. Mais tu sais, je m'améliore de ce côté la.

-J'ai de la difficulté à te croire, tu es incapable de marcher correctement sur une surface plane.

- Je vais te surprendre dans ce cas jeudi. Ah il faut qu'on y aille.

-Oui…Bella. La retient Mike. J'ai adoré te parler ce midi.

-Moi aussi, Mike, moi aussi. Dit-elle en se retournant.

Dire que Mike était content était un euphémisme, il jubilait littéralement, non seulement il avait parlé plus de cinq minutes avec Bella, mais en plus elle avait apprécié ! Et le plus beau, elle ce fichait royalement du retour des Cullen, et Edward n'avait aucune chance de refaire tomber Bella amoureuse de lui. Mike ce voyait déjà avec Bella dans les bras, et lui souriant victorieusement à Cullen et lui disant que c'était lui qui avait gagné. Oui aujourd'hui rien de pourrait l'enlever de son nuage de bonheur.

- Mademoiselle Swan ! Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

-Non, continué monsieur.

Le professeur reprit son cours, après un dernier regard d'avertissement envers la jeune impertinente. Bien évidemment, cela ne fit aucunement peur à Isabella, et c'est avec amusement qu'elle reprit les dessins qu'elle avait débutée sur sa feuille de biologie. Un mouvement à l'extérieur détourna son attention de son œuvre. Entre les arbres, il y avait une ombre, avec une chevelure de feu. Avant cette ombre menaçante aurais du lui faire peur, mais maintenant attisa sa curiosité.

- Monsieur Banner ?

-Oui Isabella ? Lui répondit celui-ci exaspéré.

- Je ne me sans pas très bien, puis-je sortir ?

-Oui, et tant que vous y êtes, prenez vos choses et ne revenez pas.

-D'accore

Une fois sortit de la salle de classe, la jeune femme ce dirigea vers la forêt, ou elle avait vue l'ombre. Avec une adresse qui ne lui était pas commune, elle marcha entre les arbres et évita toute les racines qui auparavant l'auraient fais tomber à plusieurs reprise. Rapidement elle arriva près d'un ruisseau, et la brune trouva la fameuse ombre assise sur un roché. Elle avait l'air de l'attendre, la femme à la crinière de feu lui adressa un sourire mauvais, puis lui désigna le roché devant elle.

-Bonjour Isabella.

-Victoria, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence.

-Toi, tu dois mourir.

-Ton compagnon, a tué le mien.

-Il n'ait plus mon compagnon, il m'a quitté et de toute façon même s'il m'aimait encore, moi je ne l'aime plus !

-Raconte moi.

1 heure plus tard.

-Il ta non seulement fait du mal en tuant ton compagnon, mais il m'en à fait à moi aussi.

-Sa tête sur un plateau d'argent, ou à ton choix, pourvu que j'ai sa tête.

- Tu es différente Isabella.

-Non, c'est mon véritable moi.

-Très bien dans ce cas on va bien s'attendre, je ne supporte pas les petites natures !

-Alors, j'aurais ton aide ?

-Je reste dans les alentours. A bientôt l'humaine.

-Victoria.

La vampire disparue en une seconde, donc elle ne vit jamais le sourire malveillant de Bella.

Mercredi après midi.

La cloche annonça la fin des cours au grand soulagement des élèves du lycée de Forks. Angéla ce dirigea tranquillement vers son casier, pour y prendre ses choses, mais fut apostrophé par Bella.

-Rejoins moi à mon camion, je nous amène directement à Port Angeles.

-Ok, on va vider les magasins. Plaisanta Angéla.

-C'est sur, je vais démarrer la voiture.

Angéla regarda Bella partir étonné par son enthousiaste, secouant la tête elle ouvrit son casier, mais quelque chose en tomba. Intriguer elle le ramassa, c'était un bracelet il n'avait aucune babioles dessus, mais il y avait une inscription « meilleure amie ». Et le tout était accompagné d'un petit mot.

**« À ma meilleure amie. Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé dans les moments difficiles. – bisous-»**

**Bella****.**

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes devant le geste de Bella. Ravie Angéla mis le bracelet dans la seconde, et toute joyeuse, elle partit rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

-Merci pour le bracelet. Dit elle une fois dans la voiture.

-Ce n'est rien, et puis j'ai craqué en le voyant, j'ai pris le même.

- Géniale, meilleure amie pour la vie.

-Oui, mais la il faut aller dévaliser les boutiques !

-C'est partit !

Bella démarra en quatrième vitesse, habituellement la durée du trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles aurais du prendre 1h, mais il ne prit que 30 minutes en raison de la vitesse de conduite de Bella. Tout de suite les filles, commencèrent à regarder les vêtements. Angéla ce prit des vêtements qu'elle porte habituellement, mais lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements que Bella prenait, elle resta surprise. Bien sure il faut essayer les vêtements avant de les acheter, donc Angéla pus directement voir les vêtements que son amie choisissait. Ils étaient des plus sexy, sans aller dans le osé ou le vulgaire, ils lui allait très bien il fallait l'admettre, mais la Bella d'avant n'aurais jamais pris ces vêtements. Cependant Angéla ne dit rien après tout on change tous un jour ou l'autre. C'est avec de nombreux sacs que les filles rentrèrent chez elles, quelques heures après leur sortit shopping. Les pauvres petits lycéens de Forks ne ce doutaient pas des changements qu'il allait avoir le lendemain, et certains de seraient pas dessus des changements.

En Alaska.

-Bon, tout est fais on prend l'avion demain soir et vendredi nous serons de retour a Forks, déclara Carlisle.

-Ok Carlisle, on sera prêt. Lui répondit sa famille.

Oui, plus qu'une journée et ils seraient affin à Forks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Dire que les élèves du lycée de Forks croyaient être surpris hier en voyant Bella Swan, avec un T-shirt rose, elle n'était rien comparée à celle d'aujourd'hui. En effet tous purent voir que la jeune femme avait définitivement laissé tomber les chandails informes et les jeans trop grand. Non, aujourd'hui elle portait une jupe courte sans être vulgaire et blanche. Elle portait aussi un débardeur rouge décolleté avec une veste en cuir noir, le tout compléter avec des souliers à talons haut noir également. Beaucoup la suivaient des yeux lorsqu'elle passait, le regard des hommes surtout et d'autre étaient chargés de jalousie, venants des filles entre autre. Tout le monde le savait à présent, Bella était ce que les hommes qualifient de cano. Plusieurs voulaient sortir avec elle, et beaucoup ce demandait comment Edward Cullen avait pus l'abandonner.

-Wow, Bella j'avait vu les vêtements hier, mais je n'était pas sur que tu allais les mettrent. Lui dit Angéla, lorsqu'elle arriva à la table pour dîner.

-Et bien oui, j'ai jeté tous les autre, pour les neuf, fini l'ancienne Bella.

-Dans ce cas, bienvenue à la nouvelle Bella. Déclara tyler.

-Bienvenue à la nouvelle Bella. Dirent tout les gens présent à la table.

-Merci

Mike était triste, non en colère aussi, non seulement Bella l'avait ignoré toute la journée, mais en plus il l'avait entendu dire que jamais elle ne voudrait sortir avec lui. Pourtant hier elle lui avait assuré avoir aimé parler avec lui, et elle avait sous entendue qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus entre eux, que de la simple amitié, frustré il partit à son cours de sport. Le cours était fini depuis longtemps, mais Mike resta seul dehors à contempler le ballon de basket qui rebondissait plus loin. Il vit Bella approcher, plus belle que jamais, il coula un regard sur sa poitrine mise en valeur par son débardeur rouge, puis il regarda son visage entouré de ses cheveux aussi noir que le ciel sans lune la nuit…noir ? N'avait-elle pas les cheveux chocolat ?

-Tu t'es teint les cheveux ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Non, avant je portais une perruque, personne ne la jamais su, pas même Edward.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu évité aujourd'hui ?

-Je me sentais mal vis-à-vis Jessica. Lui dit-elle d'une voix ou perçait la tristesse. Elle t'aimait tu sais ?

-Elle ne t'en voudrait pas tu sais. Lui assure t'il avec espoir.

-Ah bon ? Le fait que je te désire plus que de raison ne la dérangerait pas ?

-Non, elle nous dirait de faire ce qu'il faut pour faire descendre la tension.

- Tu la connaissais mieux que moi…viens. Dit elle en l'entraînant dans la forêt.

Mike jubilait, il allait avoir Bella Swan, enfin, Dieu avait écouté ses prières. Il la suivait maintenant de bon cœur dans la forêt, imaginant pleins de scénarios, ou il posséderait enfin Bella Swan. Et à ce qu'il avait entendu dire de source sure, Edward Cullen n'avait jamais eu cette chance. Voila chose auquel il aura eu le droit et pas lui, bien sure Mike lui dirait, voir le visage de son rival de toujours ce décomposer en apprenant la nouvelle, lui procurerait assurément un bonheur immense. Ce fut Bella qui le sortit de ses ''charmantes'' pensés, en l'embrassant avec fougue, il répondit à son baiser avec joie, elle le plaqua sur un arbre avec une certaine violence, il ce laissa faire joyeusement, en faisant fit de la douleur en pensant qu'elle prenait les choses en mains. Elle ce recula de quelques pas, en le regardant dans les yeux, et il put y lire dans les siens de l'envie. Il la regarda se déshabiller devant lui, sans aucune gène, augmentant de ce fait son plaisir. Mike découvrit avec un plaisir non dissimuler, son corps de déesse, ses courbes parfaites l'appelaient. Il partit de ses jambes pale et finement musclé, la culotte de dentelle qui bientôt ne serait qu'un souvenir, il posa son regarde sur son ventre plat où il découvrit un tatouage, une rose noir qu'il découvrirait plus en profondeur plus tard. Il remonta son regard sur sa poitrine généreuse, il s'y attarda un moment avant de regarder le visage de sa bientôt amante. Son sang ce figea dans ses veines et le plaisir laissa place à la peur, il s'attendait à regarder le visage d'ange d'Isabella, mais ce fut le visage du diable qu'il y vit. Rien de sa beauté n'était partit, mais son visage exprimait une cruauté sans faille, une promesse de mille torture, et ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre, on ne voyait plus la couleur des yeux, tout était noir. Ses traits tantôt angéliques étaient devenus en l'espace de quelques minutes démoniaques. Un horrible rugissement sortit de la bouche grande, très, très grande ouverte de Bella, il su en quelque seconde ce qui allait lui arrivé et il maudit son goût pour les femmes, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur il tenta de ce sauver, mais s'arrêta et ce retourna lentement. La jeune femme était accroupis et grondais, soudain elle bondit sur Mike, le crie de celui-ci ce répercuta dans la forêt tout entière. La dernière chose qu'il vit c'est le diable en personne bondir sur lui et entendit son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Un professeur qui ce rendait à sa voiture entendit le dernier cri de Mike, il s'arrêtât net et regarda la forêt, il secoua la tête de dépit et entrepris de déverrouiller sa voiture.

-Ahhh, ces jeunes, de vrai animaux, font leur cochonneries vraiment partout. Il démarra sa voiture et rentra tranquillement chez lui en pensant à la soirée qu'il allait passer.

Le lendemain, tout le monde parlait des Cullen, la rumeur voulant qu'ils reviennent à Forks disait vrai. Ils étaient tous de retour à Forks pour le bonheur de tous. Assis à leur table attendant le début des cours Tyler, Lauren, Ben et Angéla, parlaient de tout et de rien, en riant de bon cœur aux blagues vaseuses de Tyler. Ils virent Bella arriver habillé en jaune et les cheveux noir… retour en arrière pour les amis, les cheveux noir ? Quatre magnifiques points d'interrogations accueillirent la jeune femme lorsqu'elle les salua.

-J'ai une tache sur le nez ?

-Tes cheveux Bella. Lui dit une Angéla effaré.

-J'ai toujours eu les cheveux noir Angie, seulement je mettais une perruque.

-C'est vrai, on voit qu'ils sont plus long. Remarqua Tyler.

-Oui.

-J'ai une question, pourquoi l'enlever aujourd'hui ?

-C'est simple mon cher Ben, je ne sais plus ou j'ai rangé ma perruque donc pas le choix de venir à l'école comme sa.

-Et bien tu peux la brûler.

-J'y penserais Angie.

-Dit Bella comment tu fais pour être si resplendissante ? Demanda Lauren.

-Une crème de nuit à base de foie de morue.

- Vraiment ?

-Non, en fais c'est mon père que me la fait, c'est une vielle resette de famille que sa mère faisait elle lui a laisser, avant de mourir, pour quand il aurait une fille.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait m'en faire ?

- Je vais lui demander.

La cloche retentit, et tout le monde ce dirigea à son cours. Ayant le même Angéla et Bella partirent dans la même direction.

-Tu as mentis à Lauren. Dit Angéla réprobatrice.

-Oui, tu crois sincèrement que je vais révéler mon secret à cette peste.

-Bella…

-Vien on va s'assoire.

Elles arrêtèrent de parler lorsque leur professeur pénétra dans la classe. Les cours de la matinée ce déroulèrent rapidement certains et lentement pour d'autre, mais c'est avec soulagement que tout les élèves ce levèrent pour allé mangé. Angéla pris un plateau repas avec Bella et s'assit à leur table habituelle.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Mike ? Demanda Ben après quelques minutes.

-Non pas depuis hier. Lui répondit sa compagne.

-C'est quoi tout ces policiers dehors près de la forêt ?

- Venez on va voir. Dit Tyler.

Comme beaucoup d'élèves avant eux, ils traversèrent le réfectoire et ce dirigèrent jusqu'à la forêt, près des autos de police. Les policiers avaient sécurisé le secteur et on entendait les sanglots d'une femme. Le groupe d'amis put constater que s'était madame Newton qui pleurait et son mari n'était pas en meilleur état. Ce fut Angéla qui vit les policiers sortirent avec un brancard de la forêt, elle en informa ses amis. Un drap blanc était posé sur ce qui semblait être un corps humain, ce fut madame Newton s'accrochant au brancard disant sans arrêt le nom de son fils, que tous comprirent. C'était Mike Newton sous ce drap blanc et il était mort. Tout le monde était sous le choc, ou paraissait peiné, le chef Swan arriva près de sa fille et ses amis.

-N'allez pas dans la forêt, temps que le tueur ne sera pas arrêté, compris ?

-Oui.

-Bella, on va à la maison, vous aussi vous devriez y allez, les cours vont être annuler.

-Bien chef Swan.

Il partit entraînant sa fille avec lui, peut à peut tous les élèves partirent et pour la plupart chamboulé. Qu'arrivait-il à Forks, d'abord le bar et maintenant sa ! Seul Angéla avait vu le regard de Bella, elle avait pus y lire du contentement et une pointe de désir, mais elle avait surment rêver, Bella était triste tout de même ce rassura Angéla. Le choc de la nouvelle surment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Avant que vous puissiez lire le chapitre, je tiens à dire merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, sa ma fait chaud au cœur de voir que vous aimiez mon histoire. Et j'en profite aussi pour dire merci a hélimoen, elle m'a envoyé une photo de Bella qui est exactement ce que j'avais en tête en la décrivant. Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux temps des fêtes et une bonne année !**

Chapitre 7

Lorsque les Cullen arrivèrent au lycée, ils virent que tous les élèves habillés en noir, et que tout le monde avaient un visage triste. Ils ont même vus quelques personnes assises par terre et pleurer. Bien sure tout le monde les regardait avec admiration, comme d'habitude, mais ils semblaient tristes. Bien que les élèves agissaient bizarrement les Cullen étaient tous ravis d'être de retours chez eux à Forks.

-Pourquoi êtes vous tous habillé en noir ? Demanda Edward à une élève.

-On est tous en deuil, dimanche le bar à prit feu, plusieurs personnes en sont morte dont mon frère, et hier ont à retrouvé le corps de Mike Newton. Dit la jeune fille. C'est trop en une semaine.

Sur ce la fille partit en pleurant. Tout le lycée était en deuil, tous sauf une personne et les Cullen ne tarderont pas à le savoir. Oui une personne n'était pas du tout affecté par la mort de Mike, et ne semblait pas plus concerné par l'incendie dur bar, alors qu'elle y était. Ce regardant les Cullen, décidèrent de ce rendrent à leur cours.

-Bella tu n'es pas en noir ? Tu n'es pas triste ?

-Si Angéla, mais te souviens tu de ce que m'avait dit Mike ?

-Non.

-Qu'il me préférait avec des couleurs vive, c'est dommage ce qui est arrivé, mais on n'y peut rien.

-Tu as raison.

Les Cullen étaient assis à leur table habituelle, et faisaient semblant de manger pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons concernant leur véritable nature. Le silence ce fit dans le réfectoire, afin de connaître la cause de ce soudain silence, ils relevèrent tous la tête, et sur leur beau visage on put y lire la stupeur et la surprise. Ce qu'ils virent les cloua sur leur chaise, la bouche grande ouverte. Une magnifique jeune femme à la peau pale, contrastant avec c'est cheveux ébène, elle portait une robe rouge bustier qui lui moulait à la perfection ses formes, qui en firent baver plus d'un. Elle marchait avec grâce et assurance vers ses amis, tous les élèves Cullen y compris la suivaient du regard. Cela prit un petit moment aux Cullen pour ce remettre d'une telle apparition, mais reprirent un visage des plus surpris en réalisant que la séduisante jeune femme qui venait de passer était Bella.

-C'est qu'elle est devenue une femme la petite humaine !

-Emmett !

-Ben quoi ? J'ai dit ce que tout le monde pense tout bas… outchh Rosalie sa fait mal.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise plus grosse que toi.

-Moi je me demande, ce qui a causé un tel changement. Dit Alice.

-Oui, ce n'est pas la Bella que je connais.

-Edward ma vison, pourrait-elle avoir un lien avec ce changement ?

-Je crois que nous devrions écouter la conversation. Déclara Rosalie. Si on veut en apprendre plus, quoi de mieux que la source ?

-Tu as raison.

Ils portèrent tout les cinq une attention discrète sur le groupe d'amis, qui était moins nombreuse de deux membres. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de parole échangée à la table, ou Bella était assise. Personnes n'avait vraiment envie de parler, et ils affichaient tous une mine de déterré.

-Ils étaient peut-être fatiguant, mais ils étaient nos amis. Commença Ben.

-Oui, j'espère que d'où ils sont, ils vont être heureux.

-J'en suis sur Angie, du moins Jessica devrait l'être, pour Mike je n'en suis pas certaine.

-BELLA ! Je sais que tu es triste, mais s'il te plait de sois pas si directe, néanmoins tu as absolument raison.

-Je suis désolé Angéla, je crois que je n'aurais pas du venir.

-Attend Bella !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle reviendra. Lui dit Ben.

Ce fut le signal pour les Cullen de ce lever, et d'aller voir Bella. Ils ce rendirent dans le couloir, et ne virent personnes, pourtant Bella y était il y a quelques secondes. Un bruit que seul des vampires peuvent entendre les fit tourner la tête en direction de la forêt. Ils virent s'enfoncer entre les arbres une étoffe rouge, a vitesse vampirique ils foncèrent dans la forêt.

Ils y virent Bella, marchant avec grâce avec entre les arbres, chose étonnante quand on sait que Bella est maladroite. Elle ce retourna, et reprit sa marche invitant les Cullen à la suivre. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent près d'un lac.

-Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as changé. Lui dit abruptement Alice.

-N'est-ce pas le lot de tout être humain ?

-Bien sure, mais pas si vite, mais j'ai une autre question.

-Pose la.

-Pourquoi es tu vivante ? Dans ma vison, tu as été poignardé sept fois dans le ventre, tu as été jeter du haut d'une falaise et échouer sur le rivage, puis tu es revenue à la vie. Comment as-tu fais ?

Bella fut prise d'un grand éclat de rire, sous l'œil surprit des Cullen. Elle mit ses bras dans son dos, et baissa lentement la fermeture éclair sa robe, puis elle la laissa tomber au sol, la laissant en sou vêtement au regard des Cullen. Rosalie mit ses mains sur les yeux de son mari, mais comme tout le monde il avait eu le temps de voir le corps de l'humaine. Alice regarda la ventre de Bella effarée.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir des marques qui indique que j'ai été poignardé ?

-N…non…non Bella. Balbutia Edward.

-Vous n'êtes ici que pour une vision stupide qui ne sait pas réalisé ? Cher vampires devenez vous vieux ?

-HA HA HA HA !

-Emmett ! Grondèrent tous les membres de sa famille.

Bella ce revêtit en silence et passa près des Cullen sans leur adresser le moindre regard. Ils la suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement entre les arbres. Ils étaient trop abasourdis pour ne serais-ce que parler. Bella n'était plus la fragile petite humaine qu'ils avaient rencontré ils s'en rendaient compte maintenant. Quelque chose leur disaient qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'en apprendre sur elle. Reprenant leur esprits ils décidèrent d'un accore commun de rentrer à la villa. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Carlisle et Esmé les attendaient déjà devant la porte. En voyant leurs visages les parents s'inquiétèrent immédiatement.

-Que ce passe t-il. Demanda Carlisle.

-Et bien Bella a changé. Débuta Alice.

-Comment changé ?

-Déjà, elle est habillée à la pointe de la mode. Dit Alice

-Elle à les cheveux noir, mais sa c'est naturel, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait les sourcils trop foncé, pour les cheveux qu'elle avait. Continua Rosalie.

-Elle est d'une sensualité !

-Emmett !

-Ok, je ne dis plus rien.

-Néanmoins il a raison. Dit Jasper. Elle est, hum, comment dire…Plus à l'aise avec son corps.

-Mais c'est surtout son caractère qui a changé. Continua Edward. Elle n'est plus aussi douce qu'elle était, elle est plus fonceuse maintenant.

On pouvait lire sur le visage de Carlisle et Esmé, qu'ils ne croyaient absolument pas leurs enfants, cependant en voyant leurs visages sérieux ils durent ce rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne mentaient pas. Avec anxiété la famille Cullen débuta le sujet Bella, afin de savoir ce qui avait bien pus arrivé à leur fille de cœur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Une étrange activité régnait dans la villa Cullen, ils préparaient quelque chose. Après avoir parlé du mystère Bella, ils en avaient déduit qu'ils devaient en apprendre plus sur elle. C'est pourquoi, ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'ils devaient la surveiller. Ils suivraient le moindre de ses faits et gestes, afin de savoir ce qui clochait avec leur bien aimé humaine. Et c'est aussi pourquoi, que Rosalie et Edward ce cachèrent près de la maison des Swan dans la forêt à 5h du matin. Les deux occupants de la maison dormaient encore à point fermé, ce qui laissait le temps aux deux Cullen de vérifier si il n'y aurait pas un indice qui pourraient les aidés à comprendre ce qui arrivait à Bella. Le chef Swan fut le premier à se lever, rapidement suivit de Bella quelques minutes plus tard. Attentifs les deux Cullen écoutèrent ce que les Swan se disaient.

-Bonjour papa, bien dormis ?

-Bonjour Bella, très bien et toi ?

-Comme un bébé !

-Que veux tu manger aujourd'hui ?

-Hum, papa ne le prend pas mal, mais je crois que je vais faire le déjeuné.

-Pourquoi ?

-Papa, tu serais capable de faire brûler de l'eau…

-Tu n'as pas tord.

-Pancake et œuf !

-Ca me semble parfait.

Les deux Cullen n'entendaient que le bruit de casseroles s'entrechoquant, et de nourriture que l'on mélange. Ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique de la douche alors que le chef Swan y était aller en attendant que le déjeuné soit prêt. Ils entendaient Bella s'afférée à sa tache tout en fredonnant une chanson, bref rien qu'elle ne faisait habituellement. De la ou ils étaient Rosalie et Edward pouvaient sentir ce que Bella préparait, et à en juger par leur air dégoûté ils préféraient largement le sang animal. Une fois le repas prêt le père de la jeune femme descendit et s'assit à table, après une bouché il venta les dons culinaires de sa fille. Au bout d'un moment le chef Swan, se mit à parler.

-Tu sais Bella, ce changement est bénéfique pour toi.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui, tu n'es plus le zombie que tu étais devenue après le départ des Cullen. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour t'aider.

-C'est fini tout sa papa.

-C'est à cause du retours des Cullen ?

-Non, tu la dis papa, j'étais un zombie, une loque, mais je me suis réveillé un matin, je t'es vus et tu ma disputé. C'est la que j'ai compris que ce n'étais pas parce qu'ils étaient partis que je devais arrêté de vivre. J'ai fais un trait sur la douleur, sur ce passé que nous avions en commun. J'ai décidé de me tourner vers l'avenir, c'est pourquoi j'ai changé ma façon de m'habiller et que j'ai enlevé ma perruque, d'ailleurs je ne me souviens plus pourquoi je l'avais mise, sa remonte à tellement longtemps. Dit elle en rigolant, puis continua. Maintenant ils n'ont plus d'emprise sur moi, je suis à nouveau libre et je compte le rester, plus jamais je ne veux dépendre d'un homme pour ne serais-ce que respirer.

Il y eu un moment de silence dans la maison des Swan, durant ce moment de silence Charlie, Edward et Rosalie purent assimiler ce que Bella venait de dire. Puis les Cullen ce rendirent compte que ce changement, dont Bella avait été la victime, était en fait entièrement de leur faute. Toutes les paroles que Bella avait dites avaient eu un impacte sur Edward, celui-ci abordait maintenant un masque de douleur sur son beau visage. Il était assis, ou plutôt prostré et ce maintenait la tête entre les mains, en disant des paroles incompréhensibles même pour un vampire. Devant l'air abattu de son frère Rosalie, appela de suite Carlisle et en quelques secondes toute la famille était là.

-Le changement de Bella, c'est de notre faute, Alice ta vison était fausse.

-Quoi ! Mais…

-Il dit vrai Alice. Déclara Rosalie. L'humaine viens de le dire à son père.

-Chut ! Non mais, écoutez au lieu de parler ! S'exclama Jasper.

Ils reportèrent tous leur attention, sur la maison.

-J'en suis heureux Bella, je retrouve la petite fille qui venaient passer ses étés ici, joyeuse, souriante et surtout mignonne comme tout avec ses nattes.

-Rassure moi, tu ne veux pas que j'aie des nattes pour que tu sois encore plus heureux ?

-Non, ton bonheur me suffis, mais malgré tout je suis surpris que tu ais enlevé ta perruque, toute petite tu vou….

-Je ne sais pas depuis quand j'en porte, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je voulais en porter une et avec les années c'est devenue une habitude.

-Pour me ressembler.

-Quoi ?

-Pour nous ressembler, à Renée et moi.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant je vous ressemblais déjà.

-Non Bella, même encore aujourd'hui, écoute tu es asser grande maintenant pour comprendre ce que je vais te dire. Crois moi ce n'est pas facile à dire et surment difficile à entendre.

-Qui a-t-il papa ?

-Tu as été adopté, laisse moi finir. Tu es entré dans nos vis le 20 mars, ce soir la nous soupions, ta mère était enceinte de 5 mois, et nous venions de connaître le sexe du bébé. Nous fêtions la nouvelle. Puis sa à sonné à la porte, comme on attendais personne, nous en étions surpris, mais je suis tout de même aller ouvrir. Il n'y avait personne tu dois t'en douter, jusqu'à je baisse les yeux, un bébé dormais dans un couffin, tu ne devais pas avoir plus de six mois. Il n'y avait personne autours qui semblait susceptible de t'avoir mis au pied de notre porte. J'ai donc pris le couffin ou tu dormais et je t'ais rentré à l'intérieur bien au chaud. Lors que Renée est venue voir ce que je faisais elle ta vue, mais contrairement à mois elle n'est pas tout de suite tombé sous ton charme. Elle pensait d'abore à notre bébé, mais je t'ais prise dans mes bras, tu étais si légère et tu à ouvert les yeux, tu étais si petite et innocente en confiance dans mes bras, que je n'est pas résisté. Je t'ais adopté malgré la désapprobation de Renée, elle était réticente à l'idée d'élever l'enfant d'une autre femme et inquiète pour le bébé à venir. Deux jours plus tard nous avons reçu une lettre, une lettre de ta vraie mère. Dans cette lettre elle nous remerciait de t'avoir accepté dans notre famille, elle nous a dit comment tu t'appelais et ainsi que ta date d'anniversaire. Elle nous a cependant pas écris la raison, qui la poussé à t'abandonner, mais sur la lettre j'ai vue des traces de larmes, cette décision à du être très difficile a prendre pour elle. Ta vraie mère à également laissé un lettre pour toi que je te remettrais tout à l'heure. Déjà bébé tu étais calme, tu ne pleurais que très rarement, très tôt tu as montré un préférence pour moi, sa avais mis Renée en colère car elle faisait tout pour ce faire accepter de toi, je l'avais rassuré en lui disant que notre fils la préfèrerait elle, puisque c'est elle qui le portait. À sept mois, tu marchais à quatre pattes et tu me faisais faire n'importe quoi, avec tes yeux tantôt bleu, l'autre fois d'après vert ou encore brun comme maintenant. Cela dépendait de ton humeur, je n'ais jamais compris pourquoi, mais ils semblent resté bruns. Renée a finalement accouché de Matthew, malheureusement il est mort 3 mois plus tard, elle n'a plus jamais été la même après ce drame. Puis elle est partis deux mois plus tard, t'emmenant avec elle, décrétant que si elle avait perdus son bébé, je perdrais le miens et la suite tu la connais. Je comprendrais que tu me déteste. Mais sache que je t'ais tout de suite aimé, des que je t'ais vue sur la pas de ma porte.

Les Cullen étaient surpris, Bella n'était pas la fille du chef Swan, enfin biologiquement parlant. Ils tendirent l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne provenait de la maison, si ce n'est que les respirations du père et de la fille. Ils étaient vraiment surpris, mais également honteux d'avoir écouté cette conversation qui ne concernait que le père et sa fille.

-Papa…

Aussitôt les Cullen, tendirent l'oreille.

-Papa, je ne t'en veux pas, j'en veux à Renée de t'avoir abandonné et de m'avoir emmené avec elle, mais à toi non, tu es le premier à m'avoir accepté. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ma mère ma abandonné.

-Je ne sais pas, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que grâce à sa décision un ange est entré dans ma vie. Aller vient dans les bras de ton vieux père.

-Tu n'es pas vieux !

-ha ha ha ha ha.

D'un regard les Cullen décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de partirent. Selon leurs études Bella était tout ce qui a de plus normal. Ils leur fallaient maintenant digérer le fait que Bella était adopté et surtout accepter que si elle avait tant changé c'était entièrement de leurs fautes, et que si ils étaient resté jamais elle n'aurait changé. Et plus difficile encore, ce fut d'accepté que si l'humaine avait autant changé, s'était avant tout pour laisser le passé derrière elle, marquant le début d'un avenir sans eux.

-Elle ne m'aime plus. Murmura Edward totalement abattu.

-À qui la faute ! Cracha à la grande surprise de tous Emmett. Si tu ne nous avais pas obligé de partir, on en serais pas la aujourd'hui.

-Emmett ! Le rappela à l'ordre Esmé.

-Désolé Esmé, mais je pense ce que je dis, je vous en veux à tous !

Sur ce il quitta la pièce à vitesse inhumaine, laissant les membres de sa famille perplexe. Jamais en 70 ans de mariage, Rosalie n'avait vue son mari en colère, il était toujours de bonne humeur. En fait personne ne l'avait jamais vus en colère et c'était une première pour tout le monde. Mais ils ce dirent qu'il reviendra une fois calmé, si seulement ils avaient su à ce moment la, tout ce qui allait arrivé dans leur vie dans peut de temps, ils n'auraient pas négligé la colère d'Emmett.

-Il à raison, c'est de ma faute.

-Ohhh Edward, il a oublié que tu souffrais toi aussi. Lui dit Esmé.

-Vous souffrez tous…

-Ohh, mon chéri…

Esmé le prit dans ses bras, essayant d'apaiser la douleur de son premier fils. Sous le regard triste de tout les autre membres de la famille, il pleura sa douleur et montra pour la première fois sont cœur mort qui saignait sous la souffrance. Souffrance qu'il s'était probablement mérité au cours des derniers mois.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9.

Le lundi suivant, tout le monde était encore une fois habillée en noir, même les Cullen, dont il manquait un membre s'étaient habillé de cette façon à la plus grande déception d'Alice. Toute l'école était habillée de couleur sombre, tous sauf Bella, à force de mettre que des vêtements aux couleurs vives, tout le monde s'y était habitué, mais sa beauté naturelle attirait malgré tout bien des regards. Au cours des jours suivants tout sembla redevenir normal à Forks. Les habitants faisaient leurs deuils, laissant les morts s'en aller, la vie reprenait son court normal, comme si n'y l'incendie, ou le meurtre n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Mais ce n'était qu'en apparence que les gens allaient bien, car sur le cœur des personnes de Forks, il y avait maintenant une cicatrice, causé par la douleur et la perte d'un être cher, la douleur partait peut à peut, mais la cicatrice resterait à jamais.

Les élèves retrouvaient doucement leurs habitudes, les gens comme Lauren lancèrent encore des stupides rumeurs, ou ce racontaient les derniers pottins concernant les stars ou différente personnes du lycée, au plus grand désespoir de leurs amis. Le couple que Ben et Angéla formaient allait très bien, Tyler avait une petite amie, donc il semblait vraiment amoureux, et Lauren avait son nouveau sac à main. Les funérailles de Mike avaient eu lieu le dimanche suivant, après la cérémonie il y avait eu un soupé en son honneur. Madame Newton était inconsolable même sa fille Kelly, n'avait pas pus la consoler, la pauvre petite en pleure était partis ce réfugier dans les bras de son père. Il semblait que l'humeur de madame Newton s'accordait au temps de cette journée, la pluie rendait les enfants comme les parents maussades, ce qui était inhabituel puisque avant pour la plupart aimaient la pluie.

Le premier cours de la journée le lundi suivant l'enterrement de Mike, ce passa plutôt bien pour les Cullen, ils s'inquiétaient de plus en plus car Emmett n'était toujours pas revenu. Durant les intercours plusieurs personnes ce retournaient sur leurs passage, mais bien mois que Bella, cette dernière était plus belle que jamais en cette journée, avec sa jupe d'écolière bleue et son pull blanc. Ses jambes étaient mises en valeurs par des souliers à talons hauts, attirant nombreux regards sur ces dernières. Malheureusement pour Edward, la jeune femme devient rapidement l'objet de désirs et de fantasmes pour bien des adolescents. Au cours des jours qui suivirent lui et Jasper tentèrent de faire abstractions aux pensés et émotions de la populations masculines et à leurs grand étonnement quelques féminines. Le fait qu'elle soit adoptée, ne sembla pas déranger Bella et aux yeux des Cullen c'était bizarre, mais c'est Charlie qui l'avait élevé donc ils laissèrent couler. Plus les jours s'écroulaient, plus ils se ressemblaient, le monde reprenait le dessus, sur les drames qui s'étaient déroulés. Carlisle avait décidé que lui et sa famille resterait à Forks, encore un an ou deux, cela ne servait plus à rien qu'il parte maintenant, surtout qu'ils espéraient le retour d'Emmett. Bella était plus froide que le pole nord avec eux, Alice avait de nombreux échecs du aux rencontres avec Bella. Le lutin essayait de recréer une amitié avec Bella, mais elle ce faisait renvoyer à chaque fois, finalement elle fini par s'avouer vaincu.

Le samedi les Cullen avaient décidé d'aller chasser, mais alors qu'ils chassaient Edward fut violemment attaqué par Victoria. Les membres de sa famille tentèrent de l'aider, mais ils furent eux aussi attaqué par d'autres vampires. Au bout d'un moment les Cullen tuèrent leurs assaillants sauf Edward celui-ci ce battait toujours contre Victoria, Carlisle et Jasper tentèrent de l'aider, mais ils furent projeter à travers la forêt, une bulle d'énergie les empêchaient d'approcher les deux combattants. Impuissants, ils regardèrent les deux vampires se battre, le combat était rude, aucuns des deux combattants ne venaient à bout de l'autre. À chaque fois qu'ils se frappaient l'un l'autre ce fut comme un coup de tonnerre, ou une bombe qui explosait, les membres de la famille Cullen excepté Edward étaient soulagé d'être aussi éloigné de la population. Un éclat meurtrier dansait dans les yeux de la rouquine.

-C'est ta Bella qui m'envoie. Cracha Victoria.

-Je ne te crois pas !

-N'est-ce pas toi qui lit dans les pensés ? Néanmoins elle veut ta tête sur un plateau d'argent et je compte bien exaucer son souhait.

-Je ne compte pas me laisser faire. Lui répondit Edward d'une voix menaçante.

Et le combat reprit avec plus de hargne que précédemment, tous les coups étaient permis. Les Cullen regardaient avec impuissance le combat et malheureusement ils virent que la seule issue était la mort d'un des deux combattants, la bulle bleue les empêchait toujours de venir en aide à Edward. De toute leurs longues vies, ils n'avaient jamais vue, un combat aussi violence, finalement Edward prit le dessus, et il immobilisa la vampire au sol, alors qu'il allait lui arracher la tête, il arrêta tout mouvements, et regarda Victoria dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai. Murmura t-il tristement.

-Oui ton humaine ne t'aime plus ! Elle te déteste. Tu as tué son amour pour toi, comme tu as tué mon compagnon. Elle te hait pour tous les malheurs que tu lui as apportés. Elle veut tellement te voir mort.

-Ton compagnon méritait la mort, il avait attaqué ma compagne et voulait la tuer. Gronda sauvagement Edward.

-Jamais ! Jamais il ne l'aurait tué ! Son don consistait à lui montrer jusqu'où les gens sont prêts à faire par amour. Leurs auras lui montrait si une personne aimait vraiment en situation de danger, et il la testé sur toi. Isabella est la fille de sa jumelle, jamais il ne l'aurait tué !

Le choc de la nouvelle les laissa tous sans voix, tendit que Victoria se maudissait d'avoir trop parlé. Edward et Jasper purent confirmer aux autres membres de leur famille que la rousse ne mentait pas. Victoria profita de leur instant de stupéfaction pour parler.

- Mon don consiste à me protéger de toute attaque, mental comme physique, c'est un écran de protection qui électrocute toute personne qui veut m'attaquer. Les deux males de ta famille en ont fait les frais. Il est en permanence autours de moi et je peux décider qui je laisse entrer, je voulais un combat à la loyale. Si sa n'avait pas été de mon don, ton clan seraient intervenus et vous m'auriez tué en trente secondes et je n'aurais pas pus te dire ceci. Vos dons à toi et au blondinet ne servent à rien, lorsque c'est le moment vous n'êtes même pas capable de découvrir la vérité. Si tu aurais porté attention aux pensés de James, tu te serais rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas de mal et qu'il la protégeait, tu n'es qu'un assassin ! Maintenant ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais tu m'écrases.

Brusquement Edward fit un vole plané et atterrit sur un arbre, sous la force de l'impacte celui-ci se brisa en deux. Victoria ce releva avec grâce et fixa les Cullen, qui baissèrent les yeux, sous l'insistance du regard. La rage meurtrière qui avait prit place dans les yeux de la rouquine, avait laissé place à une lueur moqueuse. Jasper essaya de l'attaque, mais fut à son tour projeté contre un arbre. Lentement Victoria s'approcha de Carlisle, elle s'approcha au point que seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient, il aurait aisément pus la tuer, cependant le patriarche Cullen n'en fit rien.

-À votre place j'aurais honte. Commence t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse. Oui, vous dites que c'est avant tout une famille que vous formez, mais vous n'hésitez pas à laissez un de vos membres derrière, seul sans défenses. Depuis qu'elle est bébé James veillait sur elle, pour sa sœur et vous, vous entrez dans sa vie et tuez son gardien et partez. Vous l'avez laissé à tous les dangers qui la guettaient et que James combattait. Après votre départ elle était dépressive, elle a même fait une tentative de suicide. Heureusement je suis arrivé à temps, je ne peux peut-être pas la protéger au temps que James pouvait le faire, je ne suis au courant que de peut de choses, mais je vous interdit de vous approchez d'elle. C'est à cause de vous qu'elle est morte et je ne vous laisserai pas la tuer une seconde fois. De nous deux Carlisle, je trouve que j'ai une meilleur définition de ce que représente la famille, et Emmett aussi puisqu'il ma rejoins. Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Puis la vampire disparue en une fractions de secondes, les Cullen restèrent immobile dans la forêt un bon moment essayant d'assimiler ce que Victoria leurs avait dit. De son point de vue ils étaient des assassins, et elle avait probablement raison, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'Emmett avait pus la rejoindre Rosalie tremblait de rage et Esmé essayait de la calmer. Jasper et Carlisle ce firent rejouer la scène du combat dans leurs têtes et durent ce rendre à l'évidence que Victoria avait raison. James se battait pour sauver sa vie, et non par désir de boire le sang de Bella. En mordant Bella, il assurait ainsi sa sécurité, car elle aurait pus ce défendre seule, il s'avait qu'il allait mourir, malheureusement personnes n'avaient prêté attention. Lorsqu'ils lancèrent un regard aux femmes Cullen, ils virent que celles-ci essayaient de consoler Edward, qui répétait avec litanie le prénom de son amour perdu. En un signe de tête ils se comprirent, aussitôt Jasper s'élança dans la forêt abandonnant sa femme. Il voulait des réponses et il les aurait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolé pour cette longue absence. J'ai eu le fameux syndrome de la page blanche et la grippe a fait des ravages, ainsi que quelques autres petites choses, mais maintenant je suis de retour avec une multitude d'idées. Je vous promets que plus jamais il n'y aura d'attente aussi longue que celle-ci. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes !**

Chapitre 10

Lorsque les Cullen arrivèrent à l'école le lundi suivant, c'était dans une ambiance déprimée. Toutes ces révélations sur Bella, et Emmett qui ne revenait toujours pas aiguisait leur patience peut à peut. Sur l'heure du midi lorsqu'ils virent Bella, ils remarquèrent que cette dernière avait l'aire malade. En effet, de grandes cernes entouraient ses yeux, et elle était aussi pâle que la mort. La voir en si piteuse état inquiéta grandement Angéla, mais son amie lui assura qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était juste fatiguée. Au bout d'un moment les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent à leurs cours en parlant.

-Ce soir j'ai un rendez-vous avec Ben. Commença Angéla.

-C'est super Angie, peut être que ce soir, est le grand soir.

-Bella !

-Quoi ! Tu l'aime et il t'aime, c'est quoi le…

-Merci Angéla, l'interrompis un jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

-Oh mais de rien Patrick, c'était un plaisir.

-Grâce à toi j'ai eu une bonne note. Lui dit le jeune punk. Bella. Dit il en ce retournant vers cette dernière. Tu es magnifique.

Bella ne lui répondit pas ce contentant de regarder ailleurs, et il partit d'un air penaud. Lorsqu'elle regarda Angéla, celle-ci la regardait avec désapprobation.

-Bella, Patrick est un gentil garçon.

-Il te plait ?

-Il est gentil.

- Attend, Patrick ! S'exclama Bella en ce dirigeant vers le jeune homme.

Le Punk, ce retourna et manqua de défaillir en voyant que s'était Bella qui lui avait parlé. Bella s'approcha de lui, séductrice elle passa, sa langue sur ses lèvres, faisant déglutir le pauvre garçon.

-Sa te dit un rencard ce soir ?

-A…avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Absolument, je viendrais te chercher.

-Ok, je vais t'envoyer l'adresse par message texte, à se soir. Lui dit elle en l'embrassant sur la

joue.

Elle partit rejoindre Angéla, et aussitôt cette dernière lui posa toute une série de questions, le jeune homme prit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, puis partit joyeusement sous le regard jaloux d'Edward. Jasper passa près de lui et lui adressa un regard moqueur, il du se faire violence pour ne pas gronder de le couloir et ainsi attirer l'attention sur lui. Lorsqu'il entra en salle de biologie, il s'étouffa de rage, un adolescent était assis à coté de Bella, c'est-à-dire à SA place. Bella lui parlait et laissait échapper un rire de temps à autre. Ayant perçus les pensés du professeur Banner, il s'assit près de la fenêtre, et regarda durant tout le cours Bella et le jeune homme interagir. Lorsqu'il regarda dehors il aperçus Victoria, qui regardait Bella d'un aire presque maternel.

-Mon dieu, que ce passe t-il ici ? Ce demanda Edward.

Plus la journée passait plus Bella semblait malade. Tout de fois elle se rendit chez Angéla afin de l'aider à se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Ben. Et les jeunes femmes parlèrent longuement durant cette heure.

-Alors pas trop stressé Angie ? Lui dit Bella en lui faisant une coiffure.

-Pour être honnête, oui un peux.

-Ce soir c'est le grand soir. Lui dit-elle malicieuse.

-Bella ! Tu es indiscrète, mais oui c'est le grand soir. Dis moi, sa fait mal ?

-Un peu sur le coup, mais sa passe, le pire c'est le lendemain les courbatures et tout. Moi j'ai passé la journée assise sur un sac de petits poids ! (NDA : Il fallait absolument que je mette cette phrase du film ! Elle ma bien fait rire)

Angéla était brusquement devenue blanche, elle regardait son amie avec horreur. Cette dernière lui sourit et s'empressa de la rassurer.

-Moi c'était avec Jacob de la push, et tu le sais, ces gars sont de grands gaillards, et Jake était plutôt bien… enfin tu vois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Angie, je suis sur que Ben fera tout ce qui est possible, pour que tout soit parfait. Pas comme moi qui était avec un loup dans la forêt. Ria t-elle.

-Dans la forêt !

-Eh oui, que veux tu, tout n'est pas parfait, mais un conseil, quand tu retourneras à la Push, ne prend pas une de leurs boissons, c'est du pure, et comme je suis sur que tu ne veux pas finir comme moi…

-Seigneur ! Et elle fut prise d'un grand éclat de rire.

-C'est bon regarde toi.

-Wow, Bella c'est magnifique.

-C'est toi qui est magnifique.

En effet, les cheveux raides d'Angéla descendaient maintenant en une magnifique cascade de boucles brunes dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient mis en valeur par un maquillage charbonneux, qui lui donnait un regard de braise, et ses lèvres étaient brillantes et rosées par le gloss. Le tout était asser simple, mais représentait très bien la brunette. Lorsque cette dernière se retourna vers Bella, celle-ci lui tendit un tissu blanc.

-Bella…

-Angéla, met cette robe, tu sera parfaite dedans.

En bougonnant un peut pour la forme Angéla partit enfiler la dite robe. Et pour rien au monde elle ne l'avouerait à voix haute, mais Bella avait absolument raison. La robe lui allait merveilleusement bien, c'était une petite robe bustier qui tombait en voilage au dessus des genoux, et il y avait un ruban rouge en dessous de sa poitrine, pour souligner cette dernière. Et lorsque Angéla marchait, la robe voltigeait un peu rendant le tout parfait. Bella lui avait emmené des souliers à talons hauts rouge, pendant qu'elle se changeait. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son dressing pour montrer le résultat à Bella, elle ne la vit pas, à la place de sa meilleure amie il y avait Ben. Ce dernier avait la bouche grande ouverte et ne semblait pas avoir asser d'yeux pour la regarder.

-Tu es superbe Angéla. Réussit-il à dire au bout d'un moment.

-Merci Ben, mais ou est Bella, elle était la il y a quelques minutes.

-Elle ma dit de te dire qu'elle partait se préparer pour son rencard.

-Ah oui, c'est ce soir qu'elle sort avec Patrick.

-Patrick le punk ?

-Ah. Ben semblait réellement surpris, mais il ne dit rien, il changea plutôt de sujet. Viens, sinon nous allons être en retard.

-Je te suis.

Patrick était dans sa voiture et attendait impatiemment le message de Bella, heureusement il n'eu pas à attendre très longtemps avant de recevoir l'adresse de la jeune fille. Il démarra et partit chercher sa compagne d'une soirée, pour l'occasion il avait mit sa plus belle chemise noire avec son jean préféré et il avait mit le paquet sur sa coiffure. Son rendez-vous avec Bella le rendait nerveux, il se souvient avoir aimé la jeune et fragile Bella, la petite amie d'Edward Cullen. Mais, aujourd'hui elle n'était plus cette Bella et elle voulait sortir avec lui. Avant Patrick aurait presque pus prédire ce que Bella allait faire, mais depuis l'incendie du bar rien, la jeune femme avait un visage impassible en tout temps. Se soir il allait faire la connaissance de la nouvelle Bella, et peut-être acceptera t-elle un autre rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez Bella, Patrick se dit qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur, toutes ces maisons étaient en construction. Il jeta un regard au message et vit que c'était belle et bien la bonne adresse, et lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture il vit de la lumière provenant d'une fenêtre du haut, il se dirigea vers la maison et lorsqu'il frappa la porte s'ouvrit sous le coup qu'il avait donné. Étonné il l'ouvrit complètement en appellent la jeune femme. N'obtenant aucune réponse il se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta jeter un coup d'œil ou il avait vu de la lumière. Il trouva ce qui allait sans doute devenir un mur et une porte, il tira sur le plastique qui lui cachait la vue ou il y avait la lumière. Il devait y avoir une trentaine de chandelles dans la pièce, il s'avança un peu pour mieux voir.

-Tu aimes ?

Patrick se retourna brusquement, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous le coup de la surprise. Une fois calmé il fit face à Bella et il remarqua que cette dernière avait l'air plus malade que l'après midi même.

-J'ai dit tu aimes ?

-Ce n'est pas fini, mais elle sera magnifique. Lui répondit-il faisant joyeusement sourire Bella.

-Tant mieux, parce que sa sera notre maison.

-Quoi ?

-Oui nous y vivrons plus tard avec nos enfants, mais pour sa il faut d'abord jouer au docteur tout les deux.

-Wow. Dit Patrick en la voyant approcher. Bella calme toi d'accord ? Tu sais quoi je vais revenir plus tard, le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits.

-Tu n'iras nulle part. Lui dit-elle d'une voix qui n'était pas humaine.

Alors qu'il partait il se retourna, lorsqu'elle avait parlé de cette façons, et quand il la vit il se cru en plein film d'horreur. Bella ne se ressemblait plus, ses traits étaient certes restés magnifique, mais avaient une expression démoniaque et ses yeux ressemblaient à des yeux de chat et étaient d'un bleu étonnant, trop bleu pour être humain. La jeune femme avait un horrible rictus aux lèvres qui promettait milles souffrances, et il la vit se passer la langue sur la lèvre supérieur se délectant d'avance de quelque chose lui semblait t-il. Bella se rapprocha de Patrick de la même façon dont le ferrais une panthère qui s'approche de sa proie. Instinctivement il se recula, mais il rencontra le mur derrière lui, et la jeune femme s'approcha beaucoup plus, elle était à presque 1 mètre de lui maintenant

-Je croyais que tu aurais pus comprendre, tu semblais différent. Dit-elle. Mais il semblerait que nous, nous soyons trompé. Finalement tu ne vivras pas dans cette maison, non tu y mourras !

Sur ce la jeune femme lui sauta à la gorge étouffant un cri de sa part.

Angéla qui terminait sa soirée avec Ben, cria, elle assistait impuissant à la scène qui se déroulait. Lorsqu'elle vit Bella ouvrir le corps de sa victime encore vivante d'un coup de couteau, elle serra Ben plus fort, malheureusement se dernier ne se rendit compte de rien occupé à autre chose. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle vit Bella se nourrir de Patrick, elle avait faillit rendre le contenu de son estomac. Finalement la scène se termina et Angéla repoussa Ben, se r'habilla et partit en vitesse ignorant les appelles et questions de Ben. Elle prit sa voiture et se rendit chez elle en pleurant, mais freina brusquement en voyant une forme humaine sur la route. Elle se figea en se rendant compte que s'était Bella. Celle-ci était méconnaissable, elle avait du sang sur la bouche et qui avait coulé sur son menton. La jeune femme semblait sauvage d'ailleurs elle était accroupie comme un animal et ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens.

-Le parfait prédateur. Murmura Angéla horrifier mais, néanmoins fascinée.

Soudain Belle bondit sur la voiture, sous les cris d'Angéla et disparue dans la nuit. Le cœur battant Angéla redémarra et rentra chez elle, une fois arrivé elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et pleurait s'en, sans rendre compte. Si Bella avait tué Patrick alors cela faisait d'elle une meurtrière. Brusquement la vision du corps de Mike sous un drap blanc pris place dans l'esprit d'Angéla, et surtout le sang sur ce qui lui avait semblé sont ventre.

-Mon dieu, Bella a tué Mike !

**Et voila pour ce chapitre, le prochain est déjà écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à le mettre au propre. Je vais faire tout ce qui est possible pour y mettre la suite Samedi.**

**Passez une bonne soirée**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à toutes, comme promis voici, le second chapitre de la semaine. Je dois dire que j'en suis particulièrement fière car je l'ais écrit en presque une journée, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes !**

Chapitre 11

Après sa découverte des plus troublantes Angéla pénétra chez elle, encore une fois ses parents n'étaient pas là. Secouée par cette découverte et par sa soirée chaotique, elle décida d'aller se mettre au lit. Une fois dans sa chambre elle s'allongea et alors seulement elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis que Bella avait sautée sur sa voiture. La jeune femme était désemparée et par dessus tout terrifiée, elle aurait bien aimé que son père soit présent, il aurait réussit à la rassurée et la faire sourire comme toujours. Elle essaya évidement de se dire que tout se qui s'était passé dans la soirée n'était qu'un rêve, mais ne réussie pas à se convaincre, les images de cette soirée et de sa conclusion lui revenant sans cesses en tête. Une douce caresse se fit sentir sur sa tête, elle se retourna et son cœur manqua quelques battements. Bella lui faisait face, cependant elle ne ressemblait plus à cette animale sauvage qu'elle avait vue quelques heures plutôt, plus aucunes traces de sang n'apparaissait sur son visage et ses cheveux ébènes étaient peignés, de plus elle avait changé de vêtement. En fait, la jeune femme ne portait que pyjama qui se résumait à une camisole et un sous-vêtement. Prenant son courage à deux mains Angéla se décida à lui parler.

-Que fais-tu ici, et comment es tu entré ?

-Je suis entré par la fenêtre et c'est pour être avec toi.

-Habille toi. Lui dit sèchement Angéla. Et va t'en !

- Pourquoi ? Habituellement sa ne te dérange pas, lorsqu'on fait des soirées pyjama.

-C'est toi qui les a tués ?

Bella détailla longuement Angéla, ses yeux bruns la regardaient avec une intensité qui la mit un instant mal alaise. Puis soudainement Bella lui envoya un magnifique sourire et se coucha dans le lit de la jeune femme.

-Oui. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il fallait nous nourrir. Sourit-elle.

-Qui est ta prochaine victime ? Moi ? Lauren ou encore Tyler ?

-Nous ne tuons pas les filles, mais pour Tyler nous allons y penser. Dit Bella en lançant un sourire en coin à Angéla.

-Pourquoi, ne tuer que les hommes ?

-Parce qu'ils gagnent notre confiance, pour mieux nous briser par la suite.

-Ils ne sont pas tous comme sa ! La contra Angéla.

-Oui, ils le sont tous, je peux te le prouver !

-Comment ?

-Tu dois sûrement te souvenir de la nuit où le bar a prit feu ?

-Oui. Lui répondit la brunette des images de cette affreuse nuit en tête.

-Et tu te souviens de ce groupe ?

-Oui…

-C'est eux qui ont mit le feu et tu sais quoi ? J'aurais du mourir se jour là.

-Que t'ont t-ils fait dans se Van ?

-Dans le Van, rien du tout, dans la clairière quelque chose d'horrible.

-Raconte moi.

-Tu es sur que tu veux vraiment savoir ? Très bien. Ils avaient drogué le verre, durant toute la durée du trajet j'étais dans les vapes, comme tu dois tant douter, mais j'ai aperçus les livres. Quand j'ai vus que s'était des livres de sorcelleries et de sacrifices j'ai commencé à craindre pour le pire. La route à du durer une bonne vingtaines de minutes, je leur ais demander se qu'ils allaient faire de moi et ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient des projets pour moi…

Durant tout le récit de la jeune femme, Angéla écoutait attentivement, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Dans sa tête elle voyait la scène se dérouler comme si elle y était. Elle voyait Bella suppliant pour qu'on la libère, les paroles dites pas les 4 hommes. Elle pouvait presque ressentir la peur et la douleur de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle c'est faite poignarder. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire est que le rituel avait marché, Low Shoulder était désormais un des groupes les plus populaires du pays. Bien que c'était les membres du groupe qui avait fait subir ses atrocités a Bella, Angéla se sentait coupable, car si elle aurait empêché Bella de monter, jamais elle ne serait devenue comme cela, rien de tout sa ne serait arrivé.

-… Et je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin chez mon père. Termina Bella. Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Lui dit-elle comme si elle avait lue ses pensés. Ils t'auraient tués pour arriver à leurs fins. Les hommes sont près à tout pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent, ils sont égoïstes, cruels, sans pitié et ils n'ont d'intérêts que pour ce qui peut les arranger.

-Tu ad tué Mike et Patrick…

-Et l'étudiant immigrant, tu sais celui pour l'échange.

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas morte ?

-Je l'ais été un moment, puis nous sommes revenus, le rituel à fonctionné, mais comme je n'étais pas vierge, il y a eu une légère complication. Je demeurais vivante.

-Tu dis nous, c'est qui ou quoi ce nous ?

Un large sourire prit place sur le visage de Bella, et ses yeux se mirent à briller de milliers d'étoiles.

-Lui, le seul en qui j'ai une plaine confiance, il n'a eu de cesse de me guider depuis que je suis ressuscité, il m'aide en tout temps.

-Qui ?

-Je ne te dirais pas son nom, il serait ainsi vulnérable. Mais il vit avec moi, en moi plutôt. Dit Bella les étoiles dans ses yeux brillaient plus fort. Il connaît tout de moi Angéla, et il dit que tu es bonne pour moi ?

-D'où il vient Bella ?

-Dans bas, un endroit merveilleux, il ma sauvé Angéla, il n'est pas mauvais !

-Mais à quel prix ? Il vit en toi.

-Oui, il n'a seulement besoins de ce nourrir, sinon il faiblit, je faiblis.

-Tu dois manger…

-C'est délicieux. L'interrompis Bella. Meilleur que de la viande, et tu sais ce qui est encore plus meilleur ? C'est l'après…

Bella s'approcha d'Angéla, d'asser près, pour que seulement quelques millimètres les séparent.

-…oui après, quand on sens la puissance couler dans nos veines…

Elle frôla le bras d'Angéla, faisant frissonner cette dernière.

-…une énergie à l'état pure t'enivrer…

Bella pressa son corps contre celui de la jeune femme.

-…cette impression que nous pouvons contrôler le monde…

Angéla sentait l'odeur de Bella, son esprit s'embrouillait, elle n'écoutait que se que Bella lui disait.

-…de se sentir vivant. Murmura Bella

Angéla ne savait plus ou elle était, se qu'elle faisait, elle ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom. Elle était seulement consciente d'un corps pressé contre le sien, et de la voix qui lui parlait, et qui la faisait vibrer.

-Je peux essayer de te faire comprendre, te montrer. Lui susurra la voix de Bella.

Soudainement Bella l'embrassa, et Angéla ne pouvais que répondre à son baisé. Elle ne s'avait plus qui elle était, pourquoi elle existait et si même elle vivait. Elle savait juste qu'elle voulait ardemment la jeune femme qui l'embrassait. Connaître se sentiment si grisant dont elle lui parlait. Angéla oublia tout, où elle était, ce que Bella avait fait, Ben, plus rien n'avais d'importance sauf Bella. Un long moment après, alors que l'aube approchait, une jeune femme très peu vêtu sortit par la fenêtre d'une chambre, et elle disparue dans la forêt un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Le soleil était à son zénith, lorsque Angéla émergea des limbes des sommeils. Les souvenirs de la vielle arrivèrent par vague dans sa mémoire, tellement qu'elle se demanda un instant avoir tout rêvé, mais un papier sur son oreiller attira son attention.

- « maintenant tu sais, xo Bella «

Qu'avait t-elle fait ? Angéla était désemparée, elle aurait du repousser Bella. Une pensée dérangeante lui rappela qu'elle avait aimé. Il fallait faire quelque chose, en parler au Chef Swan relevait du suicide. Jamais il ne la croirait et il voudrait assurément protéger sa fille. Donc, Bella était vivante, mais n'était pas revenue seule, un démon ou autre chose de cette catégorie était revenu avec elle, pire elle vivait en elle. Et cette chose quelqu'elle soit avait besoins de manger de la chaire humaine, cette pensés donna un frisson de dégoût à Angéla. Bella avait une rage intense contre les hommes, sauf son père, et tout les représentants males de la ville de Forks était potentiellement en danger avec Bella dans les parages. Il fallait trouver quelque chose et vite avant qu'il n'y ais d'autre meurtre.

-Et essayé d'oublier cette nuit. Souffla Angéla. Ouais sa ne sera pas facile du tout sa.

Lorsque les élèves arrivèrent au Lycée le lundi matin, le directeur de l'école les convoqua tous dans la cafétéria. Les Cullen remarquèrent que se dernier avait les traits tirés et il semblait plus vieux que jamais et surtout au bout du rouleau.

-Mes chers élèves, il y a encore une mauvaise nouvelle a vous annoncez…

Aussitôt les paroles du directeur prononcés tout les élèves se tendirent craintifs et anxieux quand au contenu de la nouvelle.

-…ce matin de bonne heure nous avons trouvé le corps de Patrick O'Connel, je présente toutes mes condoléances aux parents et amis de ce jeune homme. Le directeur prit une petite pause le temps que les élèves digèrent la nouvelle. Il va de sois…

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait laissant apparaître une Bella plus ravissante que jamais avec son pantalon en cuire et son t-shirt jaune.

-Désolé. Elle ne semblait pas du tout désolé. J'ai eu une panne d'oreiller.

-Ce n'est rien miss Swan, allez-vous…non vous pouvez rester debout je n'en n'ais plus pour très longtemps. Comme je le disais vous êtes libre de rentrer chez vous si vous le souhaitez, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée malgré les circonstances.

Les Cullen s'entre regardèrent, un autre mort ? Cela faisait deux en à peina quatre semaine, en plus du bar en flammes. Tout cela sonnait des plus étranges aux oreilles des Cullen. D'un accord commun ils décidèrent d'appeler Carlisle, lui saurait les renseigner.

-Carlisle, l'autopsie de Mike et Patrick démontre quoi ? Demanda Jasper.

-_Pas besoin d'autopsie, c'est pas difficile à deviner ce qui la tué._

-Et ? Le pressa Edward. C'est sûrement un vampire.

-_Ils ont été mangés, quelqu'un a ouvert leur corps et mangé les organes et un peu de tout en fait…_

-C'est…malgré notre conditions... Commença Alice.

-_Oui c'est horrible, il ne reste presque rien à ses pauvres garçons_.

-Ce n'est n'y un vampire, n'y un humain. Dit Jasper.

_-C'est un humain fils, on voit les traces de morsures choses qu'un vampire n'aurait pas laisser. _

Rosalie avait un air dégoûté sur le visage et Alice n'était pas loin derrière elle.

-Reste à trouver qui. Déclara Edward.

_-Oui, je doit y aller on me demande._

Jasper raccrocha

-Des idées. Demanda Edward.

Les autres firent un signe de tête négatif.

-Sur une note plus joyeuse. Dit Alice. Le bal est dans deux semaines.

-Emmett n'est toujours pas revenu.

-Je ne sais pas ou il est Rose, mais je suis sur qu'il n'est pas mort. Lui assura la vampire.

Il y avait tout au plus une vingtaines d'élèves dans l'école, les autres étant partit chez eux, ou ailleurs. Angéla était à la bibliothèque, et cherchait tous les livres de sorcelleries qu'il pouvait y avoir. Une fois ses trouvailles faites elle entreprit de s'asssire à une table et de chercher le rituel qui avait condamner Bella. Au bout de deux heures de recherches elle fut récompensée pour son travail ardu. Elle avait trouvé la page du rituel, avec empressement elle commença et devenait de plus en plus blanche au file de sa lecture.

-…et vous pouvez obtenir ce que vous voulez en sacrifiant une vierge. Il faut des bougies…bla, bla, bla…lui donner sept coups de couteau…, ils ne devraient pas mettre se livre à la porter des gens. Souffla Angéla.

Alors qu'elle allait refermer le livre un détaille attira l'attention de la jeune femme, ou plutôt une image, cette image représentait une femme avec un démon qui la prenait dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça dans ses veines, elle savait ce que cette image représentait, fébrilement elle lue ce qu'il y avait de marqué en dessous de l'image.

-_Si la sacrifier n'est pas vierge, le rituel fonctionnera, mais libérera une fléau sur la terre, une créature d'apparence innocente. La bête et la sacrifiée ne feront qu'un_. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la libérer.

-_Le seul moyen connu de tuer ces êtres est de leur transpercer le cœur._

Blanche comme un linge Angéla sortit de la bibliothèque, laissant tout en plan dans sa course elle bouscula les Cullen, et lorsqu'elle aperçus Ben, elle lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

-Ben, je sais qui a commis ses meurtres.

-C'est qui, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Angie, il faut allez voir la police, pour leurs dirent.

-Non Ben pas la police, c'est Bella qui a fait sa.

Ben ouvrit la bouche incrédule et les Cullen non loin se figèrent en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme.

-Qu'es-ce que tu raconte ?

Alors Angéla entreprit de raconter tout se qu'elle savait sur l'incendie, ce qui s'était passé par après pour Bella, et de la visite de cette dernière chez elle omettant quelques passages. Mais à voir la tête de Ben, il était évidant que se dernier ne le croyais pas du tout.

-Écoute Angéla, je suis très ouvert d'esprit tu le sais, mais la je crois que tu devrais dormir ou voir un psychologue, tout ses morts t'ont retourné la tête.

-Ben ! L'appela Angéla en le voyant partir. Mais attent tu ne comprend pas, je…

-Angéla ? L'appela la voix fluette d'Alice.

-Oui ?

-On te crois, Bella n'est plus la même. Lui dit Jasper.

-Vous me croyez réellement ou vous, vous moquez ?

-Non, on te croit. Lui assura Rosalie.

-D'accord, mais je ne conseil à aucun de vous deux d'essayer de l'approcher, elle vous tuera, elle ne tue que les hommes. Dit Angéla à l'adresse de Jasper et Edward.

-Que c'est t-il passer dans ta chambre quand Bella est venue ? Lui demanda Alice.

Les images les plus marquante de cette nuit se firent rappeler à son bon souvenir. Images qu'elle ne voulait pas dire aux Cullen, malheureusement sans qu'elle ne le sache Edward eu droit de les voire lui aussi.

-Hum, pas grand-chose j'était effrayer après qu'elle m'est dit se qui lui était arrivé.

Les Cullen et Angéla ne parlèrent que quelques minutes et après tout le monde rentra chez eux. Le soir tout les membres de la famille Cullen parlèrent de se qu'ils savaient et se qu'il devaient faire.

-Elle à mentit, pour la partit que Bella était dans sa chambre. Déclara Jasper.

-Oui j'ai vu ses pensés.

-Et. S'impatienta Rosalie.

-Et sa ne la regarde qu'elle. Lui dit Edward avec humeur.

-Oh. Dit Esmé comprenant se qu'Edward voulait dire.

-Oui oh.

-Moi se que je me pose comme question, c'est comment faire pour la ramener comme avant, car Angéla ne la pas dit, n'y même pensé.

-Oui, mais elle sait quelque chose et refuse de nous le dire. Approuva Jasper.

-Moi je propose qu'on fasse comme si rien était. Dit Carlisle. On ne sait pas comment elle pourrait réagir en se sentant menacé et tant qu'on ne sait pas se qu'elle est, les garçons ne vous approchez d'elle quand cas d'extrême urgence.

-On est des vampires…Commença Edward.

-Et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle est, elle pourrait vous tuer aussi.

-Elle ne tue que les hommes, pourquoi ?

-Elle les hait Alice. Lui dit Rosalie. Et je crois savoir pourquoi.

-Et ? L'encouragèrent les autres membres de sa famille à parler.

-Quand tu la quitté Edward tu lui a fais plus de mal que tu le pensais, et se que ses hommes lui on fait dans la vison d'Alice, doit contribuer pour beaucoup aussi. Après que j'ai été violé j'ai eu cette phase, moi aussi, et j'ai tué tout ceux qui m'avait fait sa. Mais il semble que pour Bella se soit général, sauf pour son père, mais on a quand même un sérieux problème.

-Avec les visons d'Alice on pourrait l'empêcher de tuer. Dit Edward.

-Malheureusement je ne la vois plus.

Les Cullen s'entre regardèrent, le combat pour ramener Bella s'annonçait plus ardu que prévu, et Esmé leur rappela que Victoria protégeais Bella, ce qui les empêchaient de s'approcher de cette dernière.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes, je suis contente d'ajouter un nouveau chapitre à mon histoire. Mais avant de commencer à lire je dois remercier quelques personnes qui m'on envoyé une review et qui ma fait chaud au cœur de la lire. Malheureusement je n'est pus leur écrire personnellement vue qu'elles n'ont pas de compte FF, j'en profite donc pour le faire maintenant.**

**Merci à :**

**Lola**

**Gga Pati**

**Et je tiens à remercier une fille qui a prit le temps d'écrire une review de sa part et de plusieurs de ses amies. Sa ma fait chaud au cœur de savoir que vous aimez autant ma fic, des gens comme vous on en veux à la pelle, car ses vous qui nous aidez à écrire ses fics, sans vos commentaires et vos idées nous n'écririons sûrement plus.**

**Merci encore pour vos review et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 12

- Oh non Bella, qu'as-tu fais à ses pauvres garçons ?

-Que peut on faire Victoria ? Lui répondit une voix masculine.

-Personnellement je n'en sais rien. Souffla t-elle découragée. James aurait su lui.

-Le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est d'attirer des violeurs et autres salauds dans le genre, au moins elle débarrasserait la terre de ses saletés.

-Tu as raison, fais donc sa, nous lui en donnerons deux, sa la rassasiera un moment. Dit la vampire.

-Après je vais enterrer leur corps, on sait qu'elle va très souvent au lac, je vais y mettre les gars inconscient. Dit l'homme.

-Tu parles comme si tu avais déjà ses hommes…

-Il y en à quatre un est mort et un t'attend, les deux autres je vais aller les amener au lac.

-Peux importe se que j'aurais pus dire tu lui aurais donner ses deux gars. Constata la rouquine.

-Ouais et tu veux que je te dise, de toute ma vie, ce n'est pas le meilleur sang que j'ai bu.

-Aller va, avant qu'elle ne parte.

-À toute suite Vicky !

« _Des arbres, des branches, des roches si et la, c'était un paysage magnifique. Une seule chose semblait bizarre, il n'y avait pas un seul son, aucun chant d'oiseaux. Une légère brise faisait virevolter les cheveux de la jeune femme, finalement au bout d'un instant elle arriva enfin à destination. Le lac était toujours aussi beau, lorsque le soleil se couchait l'eau reflétait différentes teintes oranger, le rendant encore plus magnifique. La jeune femme alluma un feu en prévision de la noirceur à venir, elle le regarda longtemps hypnotiser par ses langues jaune-orange tellement belles, mais qui vous brûlaient si vous les approchiez de trop prêt. Un craquement ce fit entendre, rompant ainsi le silence apaisant des lieux._

_-Hey ma jolie, tu es perdue ? Lui demanda une voix bourrue._

_-Ouais, on peux t'aider tu sais, et de bien des façons. Rigola le deuxième homme._

_La jeune femme se retourna, et détailla les nouveaux venus. Ils étaient tout deux asser baraqués, l'un était blond et l'autre asiatique. Le regard de prédateur que lui lancèrent les deux hommes ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs intentions, et bien évidemment effrayer plus d'unes. Mais la jeune fille se contenta de leur renvoyer le sourire du même genre que le leur, et les deux hommes ne se posèrent plus aucunes questions._

_-Oui, vous pouvez m'aider, et de bien des façons. Leur répondit une voix séductrice._

_Cependant l'enthousiasme et l'affreux rictus des deux hommes fondirent comme de la neige au soleil, lorsqu'ils virent l'attitude de la jeune femme changer radicalement. Ils reculèrent sentant le danger, malheureusement pour eux ils ne purent se sauver, alors ils commencèrent à supplier en vain._

_-Et vous, avez-vous écoutez les supplices de ces pauvres filles ?_

_Et elle fondit t-elle un cobras sur eux._

_L'eau était glaciale, mais la chaleur au creux de son thorax la réchauffait bien asser. Les eaux du lac étaient d'un noir d'encre, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était ce point de lumière, le feu qu'elle avait allumé. Le point de lumière grossissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle monta sur le quai, se r'habilla puis retourna s'assoire prêt du feu, elle ferma les yeux, et le sentit envahir son être, il était tellement fort et rassurant. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur les corps de ses victimes en lambeaux, leurs visages étaient par la peur, la jeune femme eue un sourire mauvais, et ils éclatèrent d'un grand éclat de rire. »_

Angéla sursauta, son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle était en sueur. Encore un cauchemar qui venait la hanter, ou un meurtre, elle ne savait plus et ne voulais pas savoir, se sachant incapable de se rendormir la jeune femme se leva et jeta un regard à coté d'elle, Ben dormais toujours aussi profondément qu'a l'habitude. Avec un soupir Angéla descendit au salon afin de ne pas réveiller Ben, il s'était passé quelques jours depuis l'épisode qui s'était passé avec Bella. Ben ne la croyait toujours pas, mais les Cullen oui, et malgré elle, ça la rassurait. La jeune femme se renseignait autant qu'elle le pouvait sur la magie, elle avait emprunté tous les livres qui ressemblaient de prêt ou de loin à des livres de sorcelleries, et se à l'école comme à la bibliothèque de la ville. Elle les avaient tous des plus plausibles au carrément absurdes, quand la bibliothécaire de l'école l'avait regarder curieusement, Angéla lui avait dit que les professeurs ne savaient plus quoi enseigner aux jeunes. La jeune femme s'assit sur un banc à la fenêtre, et regarda dehors. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, au loin on voyait ses rayons lumineux transpercer les hauts arbres de la forêt. En regardant ce lever de soleil, Angéla se promit de faire tout se qu'elle pouvait pour ramener Bella, avec ou contre sa volonté. Deux bras lui entourant la taille la fit sursauter.

-Bon matin.

-Ben ! Tu m'as fais peur.

- Désolé, tu as bien dormis ?

-Oui. Mentit-elle. Merveilleusement bien dormis.

-Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Ce que tu voudras.

-D'accord, donne moi quelques minutes.

La jeune femme le regarda partir, et reporta son attention sur le soleil, oui elle ferait tout pour Bella.

À la villa Cullen, tout était silencieux, ses occupants après quelques jours à espionner Bella, avaient décidés d'aller chasser quelques jours en montagne. Quelqu'un sortit de la forêt, se dirigea vers la maison et frappa à la porte, n'obtenant aucune réponse, il appela une autre personne. L'homme enfonça la porte d'entrer afin de pouvoir pénétrer dans la demeure des Cullen.

-Victoria, tu as le sang ?

-Oui, tu es prêt ?

-Oui, ils vont devoir arrêter leur petit jeu avec Bella.

-Ils aggravent la situation.

-Prête à t'amuser ?

-Et toi mon cher, prêt à détruire ?

Les deux vampires sur un décompte imaginaire, commencèrent leur vandalisme sur la maison Cullen. Ils brisèrent, déchirèrent tous ce qui leurs tombaient sous la main, des meubles aux vitres. Victoria entendit le vampire rire lorsqu'il a détruit la plomberie, elle prit la substance noire et commença son ouvrage. Quand l'homme sortit dehors il rit de bon cœur en voyant que la vampire s'était lâché, la belle maison des Cullen, n'avait plus autant fière allure qu'autrefois, le charme de cette endroit était rompus par l'aspect délabrer de la maison.

-Bon, voici le sang.

-Go ! Dit Victoria.

-Ce que j'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir la tête qu'ils feront en voyant tout sa. Déclara l'homme en contemplant leur œuvre.

-Oui moi aussi.

Les Cullen arrêtèrent de courir lorsqu'une odeur de sang se fit sentir.

-Heureusement qu'on a chassé. Commenta Jasper.

-C'est moi ou l'odeur viens des environs de la maison. Demanda Esmé.

Carlisle renifla l'air autour de lui, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir l'odeur, le patriarche de la famille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et une lueur inquiète passa dans ses prunelles dorées.

-Tu as raison.

Aussitôt, les Cullen reprirent leur course, les arbres défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse devant eux. Au bout de deux minutes seulement ils arrivèrent chez eux, mais lorsqu'ils virent l'état de leur maison, ils en restèrent bouche bée. En effet il y avait de quoi le rester la façade autrefois blanche de la maison était noir par endroit et à l'odeur c'était de l'huile, les vitres étaient casser, la porte défoncer, des tuiles du toit étaient arrachés. Les Cullen étonnés se demandaient qui avait bien pus leur faire un coup pareille, mais quand l'odeur du sang se rappela à leur bon souvenir ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, endroit d'où leur venait l'odeur. Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche bien grande.

-Ma maison. Murmura Esmé anéantit.

L'intérieur était bien pire que l'extérieur de la villa, les murs étaient détruis et sur ce qui en restait il y avait de l'huile, il y avait même des trous par endroit. Les meubles étaient irrécupérables, de l'eau coulait en provenance de la cuisine, probablement détruite elle aussi.

-Mon piano. Dit Edward tristement.

En effet le piano de se dernier était complètement détruit, ce fut le signal pour la famille d'aller voir l'étendus des dégâts, dans la villa on pouvaient entendre les gémissements de tristesse de ses locataires, lorsqu'ils voyaient que tout étaient détruits.

-Tout est fichu, ses vandales ont détruit ma maison. Dit rageusement Esmé.

-Nous la réparerons. Lui assura son mari.

-Ils ont déchiré tout les vêtement. Déclara Alice en larme.

-Et les voitures ne sont plus utilisables. Poursuivit Jasper.

-Je suis étonné de voir que la maison tienne encore debout, après tout se qu'elle à subit. Dit Edward. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est qui a pus faire une telle chose, et pourquoi ?

-Moi j'ai ma petite idée. Déclara Rosalie en serrant les mâchoires. Regardez derrière vous.

Les Cullen se retournèrent comme un seul homme, et surent en un instant d'où provenait l'odeur du sang. Sur le mur de la porte d'entrer était marqué une phrase.

_« Laissez Bella tranquille, sinon les conséquences seront pires ! »_

La phrase était écrite avec du sang humain, et de certaines lettres on voyait une coulée de sang. Et d'après la texture et l'odeur les Cullen purent dirent que le délit avait été commis une heure auparavant.

-Je crois que c'est clair. Dit Esmé d'une voix brisée, qui fit mal à tous les membres de sa famille. La maison n'est qu'un avertissement qui sait se qu'ils feront si on continu

-Esmé…

-Résignez-vous ! Elle ne veux pas de nous, et ne veux pas être aidée, et sa me fais mal de le dire, je sais qu'on dois aidé Bella pour que ses tueries cesse, mais elle ne veux pas de nous, et je refuse de perdre un autre enfant avec toute cette histoire, vous m'avez comprise ? Je le refuse !

-Esmé encore deux semaines, et si on ne trouve rien on arrête. Lui promit Edward.

-Mais avant, on a une maison à reconstruire ! Leur dit Carlisle d'une voix autoritaire.

**Et Voila un autre chapitre, encore une fois sa ma prit un peu de temps, mais mes profs ont décider que c'était le temps de donner des devoirs et projet à faire aux élèves. J'en profite aujourd'hui pour mettre ce chapitre alors que j'ai enfin un peu de temps pour le faire. jespere que vous avez aimer ce chapitre et le prochain s'en viens dès que possible!**

**A bientôt;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

En ce lundi matin, tout le monde ne parlait que d'une chose, les vandales qui avaient détruits la maison des Cullen. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de Forks à une vitesse hallucinante et de plus les Cullen ignoraient toujours comment cela pouvait être possible, mais il y avait des photos de leur maison sur le net. Ces photos représentaient l'avant et l'après de la maison. Certaines personnes étaient désolées pour la famille, mais d'autres trouvaient que cette « Blague » était des plus drôle. Malgré l'avertissement que les Cullen ont reçus ils ont continués d'espionner Bella, malheureusement pour eux, elle s'en rendit compte et resta bien sage. Evidemment comme les Cullen n'avaient aucunement prient l'avertissement au sérieux, il y eu de plus grosse conséquence qu'une maison détruite. En effet sans que les Cullen ne le sache, des vampires avaient enlevées Rosalie et Alice, leurs avaient arrachés un bras chacune et furent relâchées. Quelques jours plus tard elles retrouvèrent leurs bras avec une note à côté, qui leur disait « La prochaine fois cela ne sera pas qu'un bras, mais une tête ! », suite à cette incident Esmé interdit à tout le monde de s'approcher de Bella.

Et maintenant en ce lundi tout le monde parlait de la mésaventure des Cullen, mais aussi et surtout du bal qui aurait lieu le vendredi. Angéla faisait tout son possible pour éviter Bella, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, ou la nouvelle Bella ne se rendait jamais. Mais au bout de quelques jours supplémentaires de recherches, la jeune femme du se rendre à l'évidence que non, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen que celui proposé pour aider Bella.

-Mais elle ne veut pas être sauvée, et si je pouvais contrôler qui et quoi elle mange ? Murmura Angéla dans ses pensées. Non ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire sa.

La jeune femme prit ses choses et décida de rentrer chez elle, elle voulait préparer le repas pour ses parents qui devaient rentrer de leur voyage d'affaire dans la soirée. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture, elle aperçu Bella un peu plus loin avec un gars, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué puisque Edward lançait un regard jaloux au jeune homme. Lorsque Bella se retourna et partit, Angéla se sentit navré pour le pauvre garçon qui semblait avoir du mal à enlever son regard de la jupe de la jeune femme. Avec une détermination qu'elle ne se connaissait pas Angéla se dirigea vers Bella, et l'arrêta par le poignet. Cette dernière fit volte-face, et lança un grand sourire à la jeune femme en remarquant que s'était elle.

-Angéla, tu viens enfin me parler ?

-Tu vas tuer ce pauvre garçon ? Lui lance t-elle à brûle point.

-Qui lui ? Demanda Bella en direction du jeune homme qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

-Oui…

-Non il est très amoureux de sa petite amie, mais lui par contre, le canon là-bas j'ai rendez-vous avec lui se soir.

Angéla regarda la direction vers laquelle la jeune femme pointait. C'était la quaterback de l'école Jim O'reilley. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux et des yeux noisette, de plus il avait une musculature plus qu'agréable. Jim était la nouvelle coqueluche de ces dames, une victime parfaite.

-Bella…

-Quoi ? Tu préfères ces gamins.

Elle regarda les gamins que Bella pointait, des enfants de cinq ans. Angéla ferma les yeux très fort, répriment ses larmes, et dit d'une voix faible et dégoûtée d'elle-même.

-O'reilley.

-Tu sais bien que je ne prends que des hommes Angie. Lui dit Bella d'une voix douce en frôlant sa joue. Jamais je n'aurais choisis des enfants, maintenant excuse moi, je dois voir Jacob d'abord, et ce n'est pas pour parler si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La jeune femme partit d'un pas dansant avec un rire mélodieux, seulement une fois que Bella eu disparu au loin Angéla laissa une couler une larme sur sa joue. Ce fut une main froide qui la ramena à la réalité, la brunette se retourna et vit que c'était Alice qui avait posée sa main sur son épaule. La jeune femme se dégagea plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, en voyant l'air peiné d'Alice.

-Écoute je sais ce que tu ressens. Commença Alice. Bella était mon amie aussi.

-Je sais, mais elle est ma meilleure amie.

-Angéla, sais-tu comment on peux aider Bella ?

Angéla regarda Alice devant elle, et elle eut la bizarre impression que cette dernière paraissait plus vielle qu'elle ne l'était. De plus elle avait cette étrange impression de se sentir observée, lorsqu'elle se retourna elle fut gênée de voir que c'était Edward qui la regardait aussi fixement, renforçant ainsi son malaise, puisqu'il donnait l'impression de pouvoir lire en elle. Et Angéla n'aima absolument pas cette impression.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle sèchement à Alice.

-Que ta t-elle dit ? Insista cette dernière.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi Angéla ne voulut rien dire à Alice. Les Cullen la croyaient peut-être, mais ils avaient quand même abandonnés Bella. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et ferait encore, Bella restait sa meilleure amie, sa meilleure amie qu'elle ne voulait pas trahir.

-Qu'elle allait voir Jacob. Décidant de dire une partie de vérité.

-L'indien ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Oui. Mentit la jeune femme.

-Moi, je crois que tu mens. L'accusa Alice.

-Peut être bien, mais sa c'est mon problème.

-Et si elle faisait une autre victime ?

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous cru ? L'attaqua Angéla.

-Je… eh bien…hum….nous sommes très ouvert d'esprit, et nous croyons au surnaturel.

-Tu vois, la c'est toi qui mens.

Sur cette altercation Angéla tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle ignora Rosalie et Edward lorsqu'elle passa prêt d'eux, puis une fois rendu à sa voiture elle monta dedans puis regarda les Cullen. Alice avait rejoins son frère et sa sœur et son copain venait d'arriver, ils la regardaient tous. Avec un soupir Angéla mit le contacte et partit.

-C'est bizarre. Commença Bella.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

-La vie Jacob, ma vie c'est arrêtée dans une clairière, pour recommencer au pied de cette falaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Oh, je radote.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse. Lui demanda t-il.

-Nerveuse pour le rendez-vous de ce soir.

-Quel rendez-vous ? Gronda l'homme.

- Ce soir je sort avec Jim O'Reilley. Dit-elle. Je vais souper avec lui ce soir.

Bella vit les mâchoires de l'indien ce contracter violemment, et ses points ce serrer brusquement. La jeune femme l'entendit même gronder.

-Jaloux ? Lui demande t-elle en s'assoyant sur lui.

Le jeune indien en profita pour mettre ses bras autours d'elle et de la serrer plus contre lui.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux. Dit-il contrit.

-Ce n'est que pour un soir, je lui ais dis oui avant de savoir que c'était un homme à femmes, avec plein de s. Mentit-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, et tu sais quoi, je préfère le côté sauvage des gars d'ici, ils me font penser à des loups…fort, puissant, rassurant…

-Et si nous en étions.

-Les loups sont solidaires entre eux, il arriverait quelque chose à un membre de leur meute et aussitôt ils vont rappliquer pour l'aider. Nous…Je n'es rien contre eux, tu n'en vois pas un quelque part que je pourrais embrasser. Dit-elle malicieuse.

Elle feignit alors de se lever et Jacob la prit aussitôt par la taille et la coucha sur le sol avant de se coucher lui-même sur elle, tout en prenant garde à ne pas l'étouffer. Il la regarda un moment dans les yeux et déclara.

-Tu es différente, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de différent en toi.

-Et si c'était vrai ?

-Je l'accepterais et par-dessus tout je l'embrasserais.

Et il fondit sur les lèvres délicates de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelque temps à regarder les vagues s'écraser sur la falaise, Bella décida de se levers, et elle partit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Jacob vient l'enlacer après qu'elle eu terminée de s'habiller, il l'embrassa un long moment avant de se décider à la laisser partir.

-Aller va retrouver ton rendez-vous !

-Je vais le manger tout cru !

-Elle est bonne ta plaisanterie jeune fille, aller on se vois bientôt. Lui dit l'indien.

Bella regarda le jeune indien s'enfoncer profondément dans la forêt, avec un sourire ravi elle monta dans son camion et mit le contact.

-Mais je ne plaisantais pas mon loup. Murmura t-elle. Ne tant fais pas ton secret et celui de tes frères sera bien gardé avec moi.

Et elle partit dans un crissement de pneus.

Jim O'Reilley arriva à la maison des Swan à l'heure convenu, frappa fermement à la porte, et Bella lui ouvrit tout sourire. Aussitôt elle su qu'elle le tenait, le jeune homme allait la suivre partout ou elle irais et ce volontairement. Tout ça grâce à la petite robe qu'elle portait.

-Mademoiselle. Dit-il en lui tendant une rose.

-Merci.

-Si je peux me permettre, tu es magnifique. Lui dit-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Oh, hum… Avant qu'on aille souper j'aimerais te monter un endroit que j'aime.

-Et où est cet endroit ?

-Suis moi !

La jeune femme partit à l'arrière de la maison, et s'enfonça dans la forêt qui l'entourais, le jeune homme hésita à pénétrer à son tour, mais en voyant le balancement des hanches de la jeune femme il n'hésita plus et la suivit dans la sombre forêt. Il essaya tant bien que mal de suivre Bella, et trébuchait de temps à autre sur une branche, ou des racines hors de terre, la jeune femme elle avançait avec aisance entre les arbres, qui l'admira. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes il fini cependant par s'impatienter.

-On en a encore pour longtemps ?

-Non. Lui dit elle avec un léger sourire. Seulement dix minutes.

Motivé par le sourire de la jeune femme il reprit la route nullement fatiguer. Et effectivement au bout de dix minutes comme elle l'avait dit, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit que Bella désirait lui montrer. Jim n'était pas du genre à s'extasier sur les paysages, mais il du avouer que la pleine lune se reflétant sur le lac était vraiment un spectacle magnifique, de plus cela donnait aux lieux un air mystérieux. Il fut surprit de voir que Bella enlevait sa robe, restant ainsi en sous-vêtements.

-Un bain de minuit ça te dit ?

-Assurément. Dit il après avoir secoué la tête, puis il lui lança un regard séducteur en se débarrassant de ses vêtements.

La jeune femme courut sur la quai et plongea dans les eaux noir du lac. Jim observa un moment l'eau du lac ne voyant pas Bella revenir à la surface, puis elle apparus les cheveux coller sur la tête. Souriant il plongea à son tour, tête première dans l'eau, très froide de lac. Cependant il réussit à ce réchauffer rapidement avec l'aide de Bella, qui le faisait nager partout. Ils s'amusèrent dans l'eau un bon moment, mais Jim trouvait que cette dernière devenait de plus en plus froide, il n'en sentait plus ses doigts.

-Écoute, je retourne au sec, l'eau est glacée et j'ai beau bouger je ne me réchauffe pas.

-Très bien. Dit Bella en passant près de lui. Je connais un bon moyen de nous réchauffer.

Ils sortirent du lac, et Bella l'embrassa, et il répondit à son baiser, mais la jeune femme s'écarta brusquement. Incrédule il la regarda se pencher sur ses vêtements et prendre quelque chose, sans savoir pourquoi il eu un mauvais pressentiment, il tenta de l'ignorer en vain. La jeune femme l'embrassa de nouveau réveillant malgré lui une partit de son anatomie, qui retomba bien vite, car il s'écarta brusquement de Bella en voyant le couteau qu'elle allait abattre sur lui.

-Non, mais tu es malade ou quoi ? Cria t-il en reculant de plusieurs pas.

-Et toi es-tu un salaud.

-Non.

- Avec combien de fille as-tu sortis depuis que tu es ici ?

Le silence du jeune homme fut éloquent, il savait qu'elle avait raison.

-Reste loin de moi avec ce couteau. Dit-il en la voyant approcher.

-Tu ne sentiras rien, que du plaisir. Lui promit-elle. N'est-ce pas ce que vous aviez parié ?

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa en entendant ces paroles, comment avait t-elle su ? Les joueurs de l'équipe avait parié sur lequel d'entre eux arriverais à mettre Bella dans leur lit, comme certain d'entre eux, il n'avait que rit de ce pari stupide.

-Comment as-tu su ? Ce risqua t-il à demander.

-Pour un peu de mon attention de braves gens mon tout dis.

Le jeune homme recula lentement, malheureusement Bella le vit et s'approcha elle aussi à mesure qu'il reculait.

-Pourquoi, veux-tu me tuer ?

-Parce que tu as brisés le cœur de plusieurs filles, je me suis renseigné à ton sujet, tu sais ? Tu sais qu'une de tes ex s'est suicidé après que tu l'es laisser tomber. Pauvre Katty.

Le jeune homme eu un violent coup au cœur en entendant le nom de son ex, et il eu encore plus mal de savoir que Bella connaissait une partit de l'histoire. Oui Jim le savait, Katty l'avait même menacé de s'enlever la vie si il la quittait. Il ne l'avait évidement pas cru, et deux jours plus tard il apprenait qu'elle c'était effectivement suicidée.

-Quoi, tu t'es donné comme mission de tuer tous les salauds de la terre. Et bien j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi on est tous des salauds un jour ou l'autre pour quelqu'un.

-Non, pas tous, mais nous allons en manger une bonne partie

-Quoi ! Demande t-il pensant avoir mal entendus.

-Oh, c'est vrai nous avons besoins de manger nous aussi, tu sais.

-Nous ? S'inquiéta t-il.

Il faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit les traits de la jeune femme devenirs démoniaques, et ses yeux changer brusquement, semblables à ceux d'un chat. Tout en elle respirait le danger, il se retourna en quatrième vitesse et courut dans la forêt pour sauver sa vie, il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Bella devant lui, alors qu'il y a quelques secondes elle était derrière. Ca recommençait ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines, il courut le plus vite possible de l'autre coter. Malheureusement il tomba et ce cassa une jambe sous la violence du choque, de rage et de douleur il poussa un cri. Il ce releva courageusement faisant fis de la douleur, et marcha rapidement espérant la semer, il avait bien essayer de courir, mais la douleur l'en empêchait. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il ce retrouva à faire un vol planer, et il atterrit violemment contre un arbre. Il ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il percuta l'arbre en question, sonné il leva les yeux, pour rencontrer les jambes de Bella, levant un peux plus le regard il vit ses yeux, et contrit il dit.

-Ca recommence…

Des loups gigantesques surgirent devant Bella, en grondant de façon menaçante. Cette dernière était pleine de sang, et plus loin ils avaient découverts les restes d'un corps humain. La jeune femme ne semblait guère apeurée de voir des loups la menacer, elle ce tenait près du lac ou elle allait sauter avec que la meute arrive, elle voulue tout de même sauter, mais les loups de semblaient pas enclin à la laisser faire. Un humain normal aurait pensé que les loups voulaient l'attaquer, mais Bella étant Bella elle sourit simplement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ici ? Demande t-elle en s'accroupissant, ne prenant pas la peine de s'habiller.

Elle lava ses mains dans l'eau du lac, ce qui était ridicule puisque le plus gros du sang ce situait sur sa bouche et coulait jusqu'à sa poitrine, elle en avait également sur le ventre et les cuisses. Surpris qu'elle leur parle les loups eurent une réaction totalement humain, ils s'entre regardèrent.

-Quoi ? Je ne sais pas qui est qui, mais je sais que vous êtes des membres de la réserve.

Un des loups de couleur brun roux capta son regard, tendis que les autres grondèrent, ce demandant sans doute comment elle pouvait savoir.

-Je t'ais reconnu Jacob. Dit-elle en pointant le loup, couleur rouille.

Aussitôt le reste de la meute montrèrent les crocs, menaçants.

-Vous me croyez si stupide ? Les vampires existent au cas ou vous ne vous en rappeliez pas, j'ai même sortis avec l'un deux. Dit-elle, provoquant d'autres grondements de la par de la meute.

-Désolé, je ne connais pas ce langage. S'amusa t-elle.

Un loup noir s'approcha avec autorité, et reprit forme humaine devant la jeune femme

-J'en déduis que tu es le chef. Lui dit Bella, ne ce souciant pas de la nudité de l'homme

-Pourquoi es-tu pleine de sang ? Lui demande t-il.

-Hum…. Tu aimes ta femme. Ce contente t-elle de dire surprenant ainsi le Quileute.

-Bien sure que j'aime ma femme, qu'elle question étrange, mais ça ne répond pas à la mienne.

La jeune femme l'ignora et plongea dans l'eau, puis elle entreprit de se nettoyer du sang qu'elle avait sur elle.

-Tu mérites de vivre. Dit-elle simplement.

-Quoi ? S'embrouille l'homme.

-J'ai bien mangé et vous ?

Brusquement le loup brun roux reprit forme humaine, et Jacob se planta devant Bella qui était toujours dans le lac.

-À qui sont ces vêtements Bella ?

-N'avez-vous pas deviné ?

-Deviné, quoi ? Demanda Sam.

Jacob devient brusquement blanc, et il du se retenir à son ami pour ne pas tomber, ce dernier se retourna vers son second inquiet.

-Ta pas fais sa !

-Quoi ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Lui demanda son Alpha.

-El…Elle à bien mangé Dit il en reprenant les mots de la jeune femme.

Heureusement personne ne demanda d'explications, car la tête de leur ami les avait aidés à comprendre ce qu'elle avait mangé. À cette nouvelle les loups s'approchèrent en grondant, mais un geste de Sam leur empêcha d'approcher et de gronder.

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les deux hommes.

-Pourquoi. Ria Bella en sortant de l'eau, désormais propre. Pourquoi faut t-il que vous soyez aussi porc vous les hommes ? Hein ? Il vous faut absolument que vous nous brisiez le cœur, le corps ou l'âme. Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez si égoïste et cruel ? Heureusement certains d'entres vous sont la pour équilibrer la balance, malheureusement ils se font rares dans ce monde, et ils doivent impérativement vivres ! Les autres ne le mérite pas, et vaux mieux commencer avant qu'ils ne deviennent des adultes.

Il n'y eu aucun bruit dans la forêt laissant le temps aux autres d'analyser ce que la jeune femme venait de dire. Les deux hommes eux regardaient Bella d'un air triste alors qu'elle s'habillait, mais leur regard la mit en colère, et sous leur yeux à tous ils virent ses traits changer devenant plus sombre, et menaçant de plus un grondement sourd monta dans son thorax, et elle bondit à la vitesse de l'éclaire sur l'Alpha, ses yeux de chat exprimait une rage intense.

-Pas de pitié ! Dit-elle d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Bien que leur chef était en danger, les loups hésitaient à attaquer, ils sentaient la menace, et cette menace n'avait rien avoir avec les vampires. Ce fut finalement Jacob qui essaya de l'enlever de Sam, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur de la jeune femme.

-Ok Bella. Recommença Jacob. Nous sommes désolés nous ne voulions pas avoir pitié, de plus ils méritent amplement leur sort.

-Il a raison. Dit difficilement Sam sous la poigne de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme les jugeas du regard un instant, puis elle lâcha Sam.

-Bien, vous pensez comme nous. Dit-elle en se levant retrouvant sa voix normal.

-Nous ? Demanda Sam, en ce massant la gorge.

-Oui. Confirma t-elle. Nous.

Brusquement la famille Cullen surgit d'entre les arbres, ils arrivèrent près des loups et de Bella, aussitôt la meute attaqua leur ennemis et Jacob et Sam se retransformèrent afin d'aider leur semblable, mais Victoria arriva et attaqua Edward.

-Je vous ais dit de rester loin d'elle ! Rugit la vampire.

-Oh non ! Tu ne l'attaqueras pas ! Cria une voix d'homme en empêchant Jasper d'attaquer la rouquine.

-Emmett ! S'exclama Rosalie. Mais lâche Jasper il veut seulement nous protéger.

-Et moi je protège Bella, et Victoria.

Jacob se retransforma en humain, et il s'avança d'un air menaçant vers Edward, mais il fut bloqué par un membre de sa meute.

-Elle a disparue. Soupira Victoria. Toutes mes félicitations les Cullen, vous venez de tout foutre en l'air nos chances de l'approcher, j'avais laissé les Quileute approcher car ils pouvaient l'aider ou du moins comprendre. Quand on ne sait pas à quoi on s'attaque on ne fait rien !

Emmett essaya de la calmer, ce qui marcha partiellement. Toute bataille avait pris fin lorsque Victoria et Emmett étaient arrivés.

-Il y a les restes d'un corps plus loin. Leur dit Jacob sachant qu'il devait leurs dires.

-Je ne comprends pas, on lui a donné deux hommes il y a quatre jours, normalement elle est bonne pour tenir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

-Tu as quoi ? S'exclama Rosalie. Et pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouges ?

-La ferme blondasse. Dit Victoria. Et pour ta question Emmett, si elle mange autant, c'est pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être affaiblis, car ils sentent la menace.

-Vicky, et si elle prend n'importe qui ?

-Les loups, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, elle vous fais confiance, donc essayez de savoir ce qu'ils pensent lorsque vous la verrez.

-Ok. Approuva Jacob pour la meute.

-Encore merci les Cullen. Cracha Victoria, puis elle partit suivit d'Emmett.

-Mais que c'est t-il passé ? Demanda Alice.

-Moi aussi sa me dépasse la sangsue, mais votre intervention n'apportera rien de bon.

**Et voila un autre chapitre, je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps, j'ai écris les 3 prochains chapitres ces dernières semaines, et une fois mes examens terminés je vais les écrires au propre. Jespere que vous avez aimer ce chapitre!:)**

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Le lendemain matin tous le monde était à cran, autant chez les loups que chez les vampires. Mais la plus anxieuse d'entre tous était sans nul doutes Angéla qui avait été mise au courant de la situation la veille, maintenant elle savait tout, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais la pauvre devait faire avec et accepter que les loups et les vampires existaient. Alors ce matin elle attendait anxieusement de voir comment Bella était, son vœu fut rapidement exaucé et Angéla aperçue la jeune femme, qui était aussi magnifique qu'à l'habitude, mais elle remarqua que quelque chose de mauvais se dégageait d'elle, faisant frissonner la jeune femme. Lorsque Angéla posa son regard sur les footballeurs elle vit sans surprise que Jim O'Reilley n'était pas parmi les joueurs. Avec un soupir elle se rendit à son cours avec le sentiment que la journée ne ce passerait pas comme prévue.

-Bella Swan ? Demanda l'enseignante d'histoire. Bon elle n'est pas la. Ben ?

Angéla se figea, elle avait vue Ben le matin même, ils étaient venus à l'école ensemble, et Bella elle l'avait aperçue plus tôt. La jeune femme se demandait où ils pouvaient être, pour Bella elle ne s'inquiéta pas, ces temps si cette dernière était abonnée aux journées sèche général, mais Ben en aucunes années de lycée il n'avait manqué un cour. Et au regard que Jasper lançait un peu partout, ce n'était pas normal qu'eux deux soient absents au même moment, ce qui accentuait le malaise d'Angéla.

-Bon ! Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons parler de la deuxième guerre mondial, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peux me di…

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonnait enfin et Angéla s'empressa de sortir, et de porter ses choses à son casier, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Ben et Bella dehors en train de discuter, elle ne fut pas la seule puisque Edward la suivit lorsqu'elle partit vers les deux jeunes gens. Alors qu'ils approchaient, ils purent voir que Bella et Ben discutaient vivement et ne les avaient pas vus approcher.

-Ben, Bella ! Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venus en cours ?

-Angéla je suis ravie de te voir. S'exclama Bella en souriant. Mais on ne peut pas en dire de même pour toi Edward.

-Bella a trouvée des louveteaux abandonnés, et elle voulait ce qui était le mieux pour les nourrir. Et tu sais comment j'adore les loups ! Lui répondit Ben.

-Alors je lui est donc montré, ils étaient tellement affectueux et joueurs que nous n'avons même pas vu le temps passer.

-Ah oui ? Ou sont t-ils ?

- Oui ou sont t-ils ? Poursuivit Edward.

-Venez. Leur dit Ben en les entraînant au camion de la jeune femme.

Bella ouvrit la porte de la voiture, puis elle prit la boîte qui était sur le siège avant, aussitôt Ben la libéra de son fardeau, sous le regard perçant d'Edward et réprobateur d'Angéla. Le jeune homme mit la boîte par terre et Bella s'assit à même le sol, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire à son tour. Lorsque les deux nouveaux arrivant jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la dite boite ils virent qu'effectivement ils y avaient de jeunes bébés loups à l'intérieur, ils s'emblaient avoir quelques semaines tout au plus. Attendrit Angéla se baissa pour en flatter un, mais elle se fit mordre et recula vivement en se tenant la main, alors qu'assit par terre Bella et Ben flattaient et jouaient avec les louveteaux sans problèmes.

-Ben, je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux de jouer avec eux, ils ont peut-être la rage ou quelque chose dans le genre. Lui dit-elle inquiète.

-Oui. Approuva Edward. Et ils devraient retourner dans la forêt, leur meute et surtout leur mère doivent les chercher.

-Le vétérinaire est venu et il a certifié qu'ils sont en parfaite santé, et ça m'étonnerait que même un membre de leur meute vienne les chercher puisqu'ils sont tous morts, vidés de leur sang, étrange non ? Déclara Bella une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

-Écoutez si vous n'êtes pas alaise avec eux partez. Leur dit Ben. Aujourd'hui Bella et moi on prend congé, et on va construire un lit pour ces petits. Termina t-il en prenant la boite et en la remettant dans la voiture de Bella, ou il prit place lui aussi.

-Ben, n'accompagne pas Bella. S'affola Angéla.

-Angéla je ne sais pas ce qui te dérange dans le fais que je passe la journée avec Bella, mais elle est mon amie, et ses loups ont besoins de nous.

-Bella je peux te parler ? Demanda Edward.

La jeune femme l'évalua du regard, puis au bout d'un moment elle hocha positivement la tête.

-Ben tu peux te rendre chez moi, tiens voila les clés mon père de devrait pas être la. Dit-elle. Il y a un raccourcit que je connais donc je serrais là d'ici dix minutes à pied.

Bella regarda Edward, et ce dernier sut que s'était à lui de parler.

-Pas ici. Dit-il. Viens.

Il se dirigea dans la forêt, Bella le regarda et décida finalement de le suivre en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite. Angéla les regarda partir, puis se retourna vers Ben qui avait maintenant prit place au volant.

-N'y va pas. Le supplia t-elle.

-Angéla…Soupira t-il.

-Ben ! Tu refuse de me croire, je sais, mais elle à tué Jim O'Reilley….

-Ah ! Il y a quelques semaines c'était Mike et maintenant c'est Jim. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi Angéla, mais je ne risque vraiment rien.

-Ben…

-Non ! Je n'abandonnerais pas une amie, parce que tu le veux. Je croyais que Bella était ton amie aussi !

Avec un soupir de découragement il démarra et disparut au loin sur la route. Avec rage Angéla jeta son sac sur son épaule, et se dégagea violemment de la main d'Alice qui venait d'arriver avec sa famille.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

-Écoute je sais ce que tu récents. Lui dit Rosalie. Emmett est partit...

-Ah bon tu crois ! Ah oui j'oubliais les vampires savent tout sur tout, eh bien je vais te dire une bonne chose, TU NE SAIS RIEN. Tu ne sais pas la douleur que je peux ressentir, de voir que mon petit ami ne me crois pas, de voir que ma meilleure amie a changé, et par-dessus tout la rage contre vous, car la dite meilleure amie de tuait pratiquement pas, mais il a fallu qu'une PUTIN DE FAMILLE de vampires vienne foutre le bordel, la surveiller au point qu'elle tue plus de personnes qu'elle en aurait normalement tuée, ET TOUT SA POURQUOI ? POUR NE PAS ÊTRE AFFAIBLIT EN CAS D'ATTAQUE DE VOTRE PAR. Elle n'aurait jamais du vous rencontrer, jamais, et vous savez la meilleure ? C'est que tout sa est de votre faute, si vous n'étiez jamais venu a Forks rien de tout sa ne se serrais produit !

-Angéla…

-Et je crois savoir que vous avez eu de nombreux avertissements, dont vous n'avez pas tenus compte ? Non, mais pour qui vous prenez vous pour vous mêler ainsi de la vie des gens ?

-Écoute…gronda Rosalie.

-NON TOI ÉCOUTE MOI, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes plus beau ou plus fort que vous pouvez nécessairement vous mêler de nos vies, et de faire ce que vous voulez. Et tu sais quoi Rosalie ? Ton mari est partit et j'en ais rien a foutre ! Tout ce que je sais et ce que je vois, c'est que lui au moins aidait réellement Bella, et si il est partit c'est qu'il devait avoir un bonne raison, mais encore une fois vous n'écoutez jamais rien, donc ne sois pas surprise qu'il soit partit et qu'il ne revienne pas ! Maintenant je n'est qu'une chose a dire, HORS DE MA VUE, avant que je ne dise à tout le monde votre petit secret. Fini t-elle en dirigeant du pas rageur jusqu'à l'école.

-Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler, qui est si important ? Demanda Bella adossée contre un arbre.

Edward ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder la jeune femme, celle-ci était magnifique comme toujours. Le jeune vampire avait fini par s'habituer à sa longue chevelure ébène, et le fait qu'elle s'habille de façons plus féminines ne le dérangeait plus, d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait fini par s'habituer à ses petits détails. Mais jamais il n'accepterait sa façons d'agir, d'être aussi manipulatrice avec tout le monde, et surtout de d'oublier qui elle était, ses valeurs et convictions, il était tombé amoureux de la timide Bella, mais il était intriguer pas Isabella, car c'est qui elle était maintenant, la belle Isabella que tout le monde désirait.

-Si tu ne parles pas, je pars. L'avertis t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, quoi ?

-Pourquoi faire tout sa, lui obéir ?

-Et toi pourquoi tu es partis ? Pourquoi tous les hommes sont obliger d'être des salauds ? Ou tiens celle-là est meilleure, pourquoi nous faire mal ? Est-ce un jeu entre homme, savoir qui brisera telle nombre de filles ?

-…

-Tu n'oses même pas répondre.

Il y eu un long moment de silence, durant lequel Bella regardait fixement Edward, ce dernier regardait obstinément le sol, refusant de croiser son regard accusateur.

-Tu sais ce que je crois. Continua la jeune femme. Je crois que tu es un lâche, dès que c'est trop pour toi tu pars, tu as peur de t'engager et devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. La preuve tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux. Je ne suis qu'une humaine ! C'est moi qui aurais du avoir peur !

Elle soupira, cherchant ses mots.

-Tu ignores tout Edward, tu crois savoir, mais tu ne sais rien. Tu dis que j'obéis, mais c'est tout le contraire. Angéla à du te dire ce qui c'est passé ou tu as du le voir. Sourit-elle. Mais une chose est sur, il m'a aidé, soutenu, et jamais il ne m'abandonnera, pas comme toi.

-En fait. Dit-elle. Je devrais te remercier Edward, sans ton départ, toute la suite d'évènements que ça provoquer, ne serait pas arrivé. Je serais probablement toujours la naïve et douce Bella Swan.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt. Brusquement Edward releva la tête, sembla enfin se réveiller, et à vitesse vampirique rattrapa la jeune femme et la plaqua contre un arbre en grondant. Sous l'attaque elle gronda à son tour et tenta de se dégager en vain.

-Te quitter Bella fut la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Dit-il, mais au regard qu'elle lui lançait il vit qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Je t'ais aimé Bella, et Dieu m'en garde je t'aime encore. Tu es la personne que j'attendais, la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé en 90 années d'existence. Chaque jours je m'en veux de t'avoir quitté, tu es ma lumière Bella dans mon monde de noirceur, et en voulant de protéger je t'ais éloigné de moi. Tu sais un seul de tes regards ou sourires illuminait ma vie, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. J'adore tout de toi, ta maladresse, tes rougeurs, absolument tout !

-Tu m'en veux, à moi alors laisse les autres tranquilles ils sont innocents ! Des salauds il y en aura toujours ça fais parti de l'homme, beaucoup d'hommes perdent leur vieille habitudes lorsqu'ils rencontrent la femme qu'ils aiment. Laisse leur une chance. Ils ne doivent pas payer pour MES erreurs.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ce défiant mutuellement du regard, puis sans avertissement Bella l'embrassa, aussitôt il répondit à son baisé. Ils y firent passer tout leur sentiment, leur désespoir, leur rage, et rapidement le baisé devient vite enflammé. Ils firent l'amour ce donnant l'un à l'autre oubliant le temps qui passait. Au bout d'un moment Bella ramassa ses vêtements, et s'habilla sous le regard perdu d'Edward. Avant de partir elle se retourna vers le vampire.

-Le problème Edward, c'est que la Bella qui tu aimes est morte il y a presque un an, dans cette même forêt.

Dépité il la regarda partir.

-Bella ! Ne tue pas Ben.

Malheureusement il n'obtient aucune réponse, cependant il ne courut pas après sa Belle, avec ces mots elle avait été plus que claire.

-Me voila Ben ! Désolé d'avoir été si longue à revenir.

-Ce n'est pas grave Bella, ils sont plutôt de bonne compagnie. Lui répondit-il en désignant les louveteaux.

-Oui c'est vrai. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à son tours au sol, prêt de Ben, aussitôt six petits loups prirent placent autours d'eux. Ils ne nous jugent pas.

-Tu as raison…Bella, ce qu'Angéla à dit…

-C'est vrai, elle ne ta pas mentit.

-Quoi ?

-Elle ne ta pas mentit, et je ne lui ais pas mentit non plus.

-Ah d'accord, donc tu as vraiment tué Mike ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-L'incendie du bar ma changé, le groupe ma tué Ben, sept coups de couteaux ont largement suffit pour y arriver. J'étais l'agneau qu'on sacrifie pour un sortilège, ils désiraient tellement être connu, connaître la gloire. Mais voila ils leurs fallaient une vierge or je ne l'étais plus. Angéla à voulue me défendre lorsqu'ils ont parlé de moi, elle ne savait pas non plus, et sans le savoir elle ma condamné. Bella eu un sourire triste ou heureux, c'était difficile à dire. Le sacrifice à marché, mais je suis revenue différente, je ne voulais pas tuer n'importe qui alors ont à décider de tuer seulement ceux qui sont de véritables salauds et qui jamais ne changeraient.

-Ok. Dit distraitement Ben.

-Je te rassure toute suite tu n'es pas un salaud, tu es même l'une des personnes les plus pures que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie.

Le jeune homme se déplace et s'assit tout prêt de Bella, afin de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle et qu'il lui faisait confiance.

-Tu ne te sauves pas ?

-Non, ce qui t'arrive est probablement normal, et je crois savoir que la réaction d'Angéla ne vous à pas aider. De plus pourquoi je me sauverais de ma sœur ?

-Quoi, je ne comprends pas.

-Alors je crois que c'est à mon tour de te révéler des choses. Il y a plusieurs mois, mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils m'avaient adopté. Ma vraie mère m'aurait mis sous le porche avec une lettre pour eux et une pour moi. Une fois que mes parents m'ont dit la vérité, ils m'ont donné la lettre qu'elle avait écrite. Grâce à cette lettre j'ai compris bien des choses, comme le pourquoi mes yeux changeaient de couleur ou que je faisais des choses anormal. Dans cette lettre elle m'avait parlé de toi, qu'elle t'avait confié à d'autres gens, et elle ma donnée leurs nom. En l'occurrence ton père Bella, le reste n'a pas été difficile à deviner. Dans cette lettre elle disait vouloir nous protéger. As-tu lu cette lettre ?

-Non. Dit-elle gêner. Attend je vais la chercher.

La jeune femme disparue dans les escaliers, puis elle revient au bout de quelques minutes avec la dite lettre dans les mains. Tremblante elle ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire. Ben l'observa lire les feuilles toute une gamme d'émotions passaient sur son visage au fil de sa lecture. Il pouvait sentir l'être qui vivait à l'intérieur d'elle, et il comprit aussitôt ce que les autres refusaient de comprendre. Ils étaient liés, ils se complétaient et tous voulaient l'arracher à elle. La jeune femme termina sa lecture et regarda son jumeau, puis elle lui tendit la lettre, l'invitant à lire à son tour. Et au fil de sa lecture Ben compris encore plus de chose et malgré lui cela l'inquiétait, il redonna la lettre à Bella avec un soupir.

-La lettre répond effectivement à beaucoup de questions. Déclara Bella.

-Je te l'avais dis.

-Oui…Tu sais au début il disait qu'Angéla pouvait m'aider, m'accompagner, maintenant il pense que TU peux tenir se rôle.

-Et je compte bien le prendre…Hey tu savais que mon véritable non était Benjamin.

-Benji…C'est cool. Sourit-elle avant de perdre son sourire. Écoute une nuit avec Angéla…

-Je sais, j'ai vu.

-Désolé

-Non ne le sois pas, elle finira avec quelqu'un d'autre de toute façons, une impression que j'ai.

-Nous sommes jumeaux, donc je peux te montrer exactement ce que je ressens.

-Tu n'es pas…

Avant qu'il n'est pus faire quoique ce soit, Ben sentit une étrange chaleur dans son thorax, elle le rassurait, et l'aimait plus que tout, prêt à tout pour le protéger, il se sentait en paix, tellement bien, puis tout à coup tout disparu.

-Tu comprends maintenant ?

-J'avais compris bien avant.

-Je crois qu'ils se plaisent bien avec nous. Lui dit Bella en direction des louveteaux.

En effet les six bébés loups étaient soit couchés sur eux soit vraiment coller contre eux. Et l'un d'eux avait même réussit à se faire prendre par Bella, et ce à force de plaintes et gémissements. Bella et Ben restèrent par terre à s'occuper des loups ne parlant pas, n'ayant pas besoins de mots de toute façons.

-Leur mère…

-Oui, des vampires l'ont tuée, ainsi que toute la meute, ces petits ne doivent la vie qu'a une grotte dans la terre. L'ouverture étant trop petite pour laisser entrer même un enfant, et trop profonde pour que leur odeur les trahissent.

-Donc les Cullen…

-J'en suis persuadé, le visage d'Edward me la dit.

-Hey, les enfants !

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent en entendent la voix de Charlie, puisque aucun d'eux ne l'avais entendus arriver.

-Ah non Bella ! S'exaspéra t-il en voyant les loups. Bonjour Ben, que fais tu ici ? Non j'ai une meilleure question que faites vous ici, aussi tôt ?

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Charlie ils baissèrent tout deux la tête gêner, mais contre toute attente Bella se leva et lui tendit la lettre qu'elle venait elle-même de lire.

-Papa, lit cette lettre s'il te plait.

-Elle vient de qui ? Demande t-il curieux.

-Notre mère biologique…

-Notre ?

-Lit, et tu comprendra.

-Bien. Dit il une fois sa lecture terminer. J'ai toujours su que tu étais spéciale, et étrangement sa ne m'étonne pas que toi et Ben êtes des jumeaux. Compte tu le dire à tes parents Ben ?

-Non, ils n'accepteraient pas les choses comme vous chef Swan, ils réagiraient plutôt violemment, genre colère, crise de larmes, tout voyez vous ?

-Oui, effectivement il est plus sage de ne rien leurs dires.

-Papa, Mike c'est…

-Je sais Belle, et depuis le début, tu es ma fille je te connais par cœur il ma juste fallut voir ton visage pour connaître la vérité.

-Ok, et pour…

-Bella les chiens retournent dans la forêt !

-Ce sont des loups !

-Encore pire ! Va donc ramener Ben chez lui avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

-D'accord, attendez je vais chercher ma veste.

Une fois que Bella eu disparu dans les escaliers Ben éclata de rire.

-Vous savez chef Swan, elle réussira à vous faire accepter les loups, elle y ait très attaché.

-Oh mais je sais, elle a toujours su, me faire tout accepter.

-Je suis prête.

-Tu veux marcher dans la forêt ? Lui demanda Ben.

-Bien sure.

Charlie regarda les deux adolescents partirent dans la forêt qui entourait la maison. De la fenêtre il les vit s'enfoncer dans la verdure qui englobait tout Forks. Puis avec lassitude il se passa la main sur le visage.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Il se retourna et vit les six petits loups, et ce fut plus fort que lui, il s'assit au sol et joua avec eux.

Angéla était de plus en plus nerveuse et inquiète, il était plus de 7 heures et Ben n'était toujours pas revenu. Et d'après les Cullen Bella n'était elle aussi pas chez elle. Devenant folle de ne rien faire Angéla prit sa veste et partit marcher espérant faire descendre sa nervosité. Alors qu'elle revenait chez elle après un long moment de marche, elle entendit un cri en provenance de la forêt. Et elle reconnaissait la voix puisque c'était celle de Ben ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre elle courut dans la forêt, tombant sur les racines, s'écorchant le visage et les mains à cause des branches, elle courait dans la direction du cri en priant tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait. Le souffle court Angéla arriva enfin à la source du cri et elle regarda les lieux à la recherche de Ben. Mais la scène qui l'accueillit lui fit rendre tout le contenu de son estomac. Il y avait du sang partout sur les arbres, la terre, le gazon, partout il y avait du sang. Elle décida de suivre les traces, et elle trouva un couteau sur un arbre, plein de sang lui aussi, elle le prit et suivit de nouveau les traces. Elle arriva dans une clairière qui aurait pus être magnifique si la scène qui ci déroulait ne lui inspirait aucune horreur. Angéla avait l'impression que son monde entier venait de s'écrouler au milieu de la clairière, Bella était par-dessus Ben, et se dernier était couvert de sang, tout comme la jeune femme qui en avait même sur le visage. Furieuse comme jamais, réclamant vengeance Angéla empoigna le couteau et avança rapidement vers Bella, elle voulait la tuer, mais cette dernière ne se laissait pas faire. Les deux jeunes femmes se sont battus, puis sans qu'aucunes des deux ne sache comment, Angéla enfonça le couteau dans le cœur de Bella. Tétanisé cette dernière regardait ses mains désormais pleines de sang…du sang de Bella…

-NON !

Le cri de douleur fit sursauter Angéla elle se retourna et vit le Chef Swan. Jamais de sa vie elle ne l'avait vus pleurer ou en colère et pourtant c'était bien ces deux émotions qui apparaissaient sur le visage de Charlie. Le pauvre homme s'approcha péniblement jusqu'au corps de sa fille et tomba à genoux pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Non, non, non, non, non. Répéta t-il encore et encore. Pas ma fille, mon bébé… pas un autre enfant qui m'a été arraché ! Pourquoi !... Ma petite fille, ma Bella…

Angéla se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait elle aussi lorsqu'une main essuya ses larmes, elle se retourna et vit les quatre des cinq enfants Cullen, ils avaient tous un air démolis sur le visage.

-Viens. Réussit à dire Edward, la gorge noué.

Le jeune vampire la prit dans ses bras et à vitesse vampirique tous disparurent, laissant derrière eux un père démoli, pleurant mille larmes près de corps de sa fille.

-Mes bien chers frères, mes bien chers sœurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui ici afin de rendre un dernier hommage aux jeune Ben et Isabella. Puisse Dieu les accepter dans sa lumière éternel…

Toute la ville s'était déplacé pour assister à l'enterrement, et tout le monde pleuraient, pas seulement pour les deux adolescents, mais aussi pour toutes les personnes décédés ses derniers mois. Dans la petite église au premier banc il y avait les parents de Ben et le Chef Swan. Ce dernier regardait fixement le cercueil de sa fille, il semblait avoir prit dix ans en quelques jours. Son ex femme Renée n'avait pas pus venir à l'enterrement, son mari ayant un match de baseball à New York. Charlie avait démissionné suite aux meurtres de Bella et Ben. Les Cullen eux étaient repartit et personnes de n'avaient ou était Angéla, les recherches venaient de prendre fin.

-Je vous pris de vous levez, nous allons nous rendre au cimetière. Dit le prêtre.

Les Quileutes prirent le cercueil de Bella, et des cousins de Ben prirent celui de l'adolescent, la marche jusqu'au cimetière ce fit dans un silence pesant, seulement coupé par les sanglots de la mère de Ben. Une fois arrivé ils posèrent les cercueils prêt des tombes et les Quileutes crurent que Charlie tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Le prête demanda si les membres des familles voulaient dire quelques mots, et durant le discourt du père de Ben, Charlie laissa son regard vagabonder plus loin. Il regarda le parc de l'autre coté de la rue et remonta dans le temps, Bella avait six ans, elle courait et riait, lui il courait derrière elle faignant de vouloir l'attraper pour la manger, exceptionnellement il avait fais soleil ce jour là. Ce fut l'un des plus beaux étés qu'ils aient jamais vécus. Il se souvenait de tout, de son sourire contagieux, son innocence, sa façons bien à elle de voir le monde. Il se souvenait du jour ou il avait vus pour la première fois, de ses beaux yeux étonnants.

-Charlie ?...Charlie, voulez-vous dire un mot ? Demanda le prêtre.

-Oui…oui je veux bien.

Il s'avança et se tient prêt du prêtre, et regarda l'assembler pour voir qu'ils le regardaient tous. Il prit un moment avant de commencer à parler.

-Il y a seize ans, je me tenais ici, ma fille dans mes bras pleurant la perte de mon fils. Je n'aurais jamais crus revenir un jour ici pour enterrer à nouveau un des mes enfants. Un parent de devrait pas enterrer son enfants, c'est son enfants qui doit l'enterrer et pleurer sa mort, par deux fois j'ai vécus cette torture et à chaque fois sa fais aussi mal. Vous savez depuis toute petite ma fille aimait aider les gens, elle les aidaient sans rien demander en retour, elle avait un sens profond de la vie, c'est pourquoi on c'est retrouvé avec six louveteaux à la maison, elle voulait les garder, j'ai dis non, mais on savait tout les deux les garderais quand même. Maintenant je vais les garder, mais elle ne les verra pas.

Charlie fut prit de violents sanglots et son ami Billy vient se placer prêt de lui, le soutenant par sa présence.

-L'adopter fut ma plus grande joie, de même que la naissance de mon fils. Maintenant ils sont ensembles et je sais qu'ils sont bien.

Il s'approcha du cercueil de sa fille et la caressa du bout des doigts.

-Tu vas me manquer ma princesse. Dit il la gorge serré.

La cérémonie prit fin et tout le monde retourna chez eux, les Quileutes eux restèrent chez Charlie un bon moment refusant de le laisser seul.

-Si je croise Angéla Weber, je ne garantit pas sa survit. Dit Charlie après avoir bu quelques verres de trop.

Une semaine plus tard le chef Swan déménagea. Il quitta la ville pour ne plus jamais revenir de son vivant. Il voulait revenir une fois mort pour reposer enfin prêt de ses enfants, ou plus jamais ils ne lui serraient arraché. Peu à peu les gens oublièrent les meurtres ou plutôt les circonstances de ces meurtres et le calme revient peu à peu dans la petite ville de Forks. Certains diront que c'était la colère de Dieu qui c'était déchaîné, et d'autres disaient que par leurs morts les deux adolescents les avaient sauvés du chaos. C'est ainsi que naquit la légende des enfants loups de la forêt, cette légende parlait d'eux deux, et des loups qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la forêt.

**C'était tout un chapitre à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous a plus.**

**J'écris présentement une autre histoire, donc d'ici quelques semaines vous allez pouvoir commencer à la lire:)**

**A bientôt **

**erimoon**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Epilogue

5 ans plus tard.

Après que les Cullen eurent quittés Forks, ils transformèrent Angéla un l'une des leurs, à cause de la menace des Volturis. Peut de temps après la famille partit en Irlande, ou ils firent la connaissance d'un jeune vampire qui avait adopté le même régime alimentaire qu'eux. Le vampire portait un curieux prénom, Kal, et avait un don fantastique celui de donner toute les caractéristiques humaines à un vampire, ainsi lorsqu'il ce servait de son don Kal avait l'air d'un humain tout à fait ordinaire. Evidemment les Cullen acceptèrent Kal dans leur famille et maintenant ils avaient enfin l'air d'humains. Un an plus tard Angéla et lui se mariaient, et quelques mois après le mariage ce fut au tour de Baéron d'intégrer la famille Cullen. Deux ans plus tard ce dernier et Rosalie s'avouèrent enfin leur amour, au plus grand bonheur de la famille qui en avait asser de leurs disputes incessantes. Edward lui préférait rester seul, n'ayant jamais oublié Bella, il avait bien essayé avec une vampire, mais voila elle n'était pas Bella. Finalement au bout de cinq ans les Cullen décidèrent de rentrer au pays, ils achetèrent une maison au Texas, à environs 30km de la ville la plus proche. Tout ça au plus grand bonheur de Jasper qui retournait enfin dans son Texas natal, et ce grâce au pouvoir de Kal. Ce fut Esmé qui dessinait les plans de leur nouvelle maison, cette dernière ressemblait un peu à leur ancienne demeure de Forks, par sa grandeur, la couleur et son style, mais tout en étant très différente, c'étais le moment ou jamais pour eux de laisser le passer derrière eux. Après la mort de Ben et de Bella, les Cullen n'avaient plus jamais entendus parler d'Emmett, de plus Victoria semblait s'être volatilisée, donc d'un accord commun ils avaient décidés de se tourner vers le futur. Tous étaient particulièrement excité de vivre dans une région ou il faisait soleil, mais au grand étonnement de tous c'était Jasper qui manifestait la plus grande excitation, le vampire c'était transformé en Alice. Finalement après plusieurs heures d'avion et de voiture les Cullen arrivèrent enfin chez eux.

-Hum, je ne veux surtout pas casser l'ambiance. Débuta Kal. Mais on ne devait pas être les _seuls _à des kilomètres à la ronde ?

-Oui. Lui répondit Esmé, aussi surprise que tout le monde. On m'avait assuré que nous serions seuls dans ce coin.

En effet ils n'étaient pas seuls, à une centaine de mètre de leur maison il y avait une grande propriété entouré de barrière en bois et sur la pancarte au dessus de la structure qui démarquais l'entrer il y avait marqué « Ranch O'Reilley ». De ce qu'ils pouvaient voir la propriété était grande de plusieurs hectares. La maison était très grande et avait un style campagnard, qui convenait à l'environnement ou elle était. D'un jaune pâle avec les contours des fenêtres ainsi que la terrasse était de couleur blanche. Autour de la maison il y avait des arbres, et des buissons à fleurs ce qui ajoutait l'effet féerique la maison voisine. La grange à chevaux plus loin n'enlevait rien au charme de la maison, au contraire elle en ajoutait. À voir les yeux d'Esmé, Carlisle devinait que sa femme aurait bien aimée avoir quelque chose de semblable, ce qui le fit sourire discrètement.

-L'agent immobilier arrive. Leur avait dit Edward les sortants de leur contemplation. Il se demande si on aime la maison.

Ils regardèrent dans la direction qu'Edward pointait et virent un Pick up arriver. Un homme habillé en Cowboy des temps moderne sortait du véhicule, l'homme n'avait pas que l'allure d'un cowboy il en était un, leur avait dit Jasper, par sa façons de marcher, et de se mouvoir.

-Bonjour et Bienvenu au Texas. Arriva l'homme en souriant. Je vous conseil de vous habituer à cette façons de s'habiller, tout le monde s'habille comme ça, par ici. Une chance car, très peu pour moi les vestons cravates ! Vous aimez la maison ?

-On va bien s'entendre vous et moi. Lui dit alors Jasper, remit de son étonnement à la suite du franc parler du jeune homme. Au fait, vous, vous appeler comment ?

-Oh pardonnez moi, j'oubliais de me présenter, alors je m'appelle Rick Jasper Witlock, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ricky.

-Jasper ? Demanda Alice. C'est drôle, il s'appelle Jasper. Dit-elle en désignant son mari. Ce n'est pas très courant comme nom.

-En effet. Ria Ricky. Dans ce cas nous sommes les deux seuls au monde à le porter. C'est mon grand-père qui tenait à ce que je porte ce nom. J'ai la tête continu t-il à me dire. Son propre grand-père portait le nom. Le major Jasper Witlock personne ne sait ce qui est advenus de lui, il a disparu, mais c'est l'idole de mon grand-père depuis qu'il est tout petit.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi disparu ? Demanda Esmé curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur son fils.

-À ce qu'on dit, il était partit en patrouille et personne de la jamais revu, pas même sa femme. Katherina a consacrée sa vie à leur fils, en ignorant les rumeurs au sujet de son mari.

- Quels sortes de rumeurs ? Demanda Carlisle tout aussi intriguer que les autres, à la vie humaine de Jasper.

- Les plus vraisemblables aux plus ridicules ! Certains pensaient qu'il était partit avec une maîtresse, d'autres pensaient que l'armé lui pesait alors il aurait déserté, et de honte n'est jamais revenu. Personnes ne savaient vraiment alors ils disaient ce qu'ils pensaient.

Contrairement aux Cullen, Ricky ne vit pas l'air indigner qu'abordait le visage de Jasper. Ce dernier ne décolorait pas, malgré les efforts de sa femme pour le calmer.

-Que j'ai pu partir avec une maîtresse ? Déserté l'armé ? Non mais, pour qui ce prenait ces gens ! Dit Jasper à vitesse vampirique sous le regard désolé de sa famille. N'importe quoi ! J'adorais Kathy et Thomas !

-Je sais Jasper. Lui répondit Alice. Demande plus tôt quelle vie a eu ton fils.

Par cette simple phrase le visage de Jasper s'illumina, alors il s'empressa de demander la question à son descendant.

-Qu'est-il adevenu de leur fils Thomas ?

-Comment savez-vous qu'il s'appelait Thomas ?

Alors seulement Jasper se rendit compte de son erreur, il n'était pas sensé connaître le nom de son fils.

- Vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure.

Septique le cowboy le regarda un long moment, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'anormal chez Jasper, certain de ne jamais lui avoir dit le prénom de son arrière grand-père.

- Si vous le dites. Dit-il enfin guère convaincu.

-Alors qu'est-il arrivé à Thomas ? Demanda Alice.

-Il avait trois ans lorsque son père à disparu, mais il a toujours sut qui il était. Sa mère lui à inculquer les valeurs que son père avait, elle a bien réussit puisque c'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé moi aussi. Sourit-il. Il est entré dans l'armé lui aussi, il c'est marié et peut de temps après il devait aller en Europe, lors de la première guerre mondiale. Heureusement il est revenu vivant contrairement à d'autres, mais il avait perdu une jambe. Il parait que Katherina la giflé lorsqu'il est rentré au pays, le sommant de ne plus jamais lui faire une peur pareil, parait que 20 ans après ils en riaient encore. Avec sa femme Mary, ils ont eu sept enfants, six filles et un garçon, mon grand-père.

-Six filles ? Demanda Baéron. Ca devait être la joie dans la maison.

-À l'époque les gens le plaignait, mais lui il était heureux, il adorait ses filles, de plus elles le menait à la baguette, m'a un jour dit mon grand-père. Mais elles ont toutes marié un bon partit, il faisait fuir les mauvais garçons. Hummm, avec deux autres familles, ils ont agrandis le Texas et il à ouvert un bar le horse moon, c'est mon père qui le tien aujourd'hui. Thomas est mort à l'age de 80 ans, un an après que mon grand-père soit revenu de la deuxième guerre mondiale, grand-père avait 19 ans lorsqu'il est partit à la guerre, son père ne l'avait pas trouvé drôle, il était malade, mais il a trouvé la force d'attendre le retour de son fils.

-Dit donc Ricky, quel age as-tu ? Demanda soudainement Alice en fronçant les sourcils, le trouvant trop jeune par apport aux ages qu'il avait dit dans le récit.

-J'ai 25 ans, je suis le dernier d'une famille de cinq enfants et mon grand-père lui aussi le dernier de la famille qui comptait neuf enfants.

-Grosse famille.

-Oui, mais la je me suis encore une fois emporter sur ma famille et c'est une pour une maison que je suis venu. Si vous voulez plus d'informations sur la ville, allez au musé ou demandé a des gens ils seront ravis de vous répondre, et vous pourrez demander les informations à la sources, mon grand-père est un peu comme l'ancien de la ville. Dit-il en riant.

-Es-tu un soldat ? Sans vouloir de vexer tu n'agis pas vraiment en agent immobilier, tu es trop actif.

-Oui, vous saviez que dans l'armé ils avaient besoins d'agents immobiliers ? Je l'ais sus que quand on me la demandé. J'ai accepté, un compromis entre une charmante paire de yeux verts et moi. Et exceptionnellement aujourd'hui je m'occupe des civils, je remplace un ami.

-Grade ?

-Sergent Major.

-Le destin, fait des choses étranges. Murmura Jasper pour sa famille.

-Alors vous aimez la maison ?

-Elle est parfaite, comme sur les plans. Dit Carlisle. Mais on nous avait assuré que nous serions seuls.

Le patriarche de la famille, pointa la maison voisine a quelques centaines de mètre plus loin, montrant que non, ils ne seraient pas seuls. Rick fronça les sourcils regarda ses feuilles, puis hocha la tête.

-Pourtant dans les papiers, il est écrit que c'est bien l'emplacement que vous aviez choisi. J'étais même avec les gars lorsqu'ils l'ont construis, l'entrepreneur et le chef de construction se sont fier aux papiers.

-Vous êtes sure qu'il n'y a pas eu d'erreur ? Demanda Esmé.

-Attendez, es-ce bien l'endroit que vous aviez choisi ?

-Oui.

Le cowboy prit son cellulaire et composa un numéro.

-Hey Carrie, je suis à la villa Cullen.

-…

-Non il y a un problème, on leur à certifier qu'ils seraient seuls dans le coin, mais le Ranch O'Reilley est a une centaines de mètres.

-…

-Ok, tu es sure que c'est Jenny qui s'occupait du contrat ?

-…

-Je sais Carrie. Jamais sa ne lui est arrivé, donc tu diras a ton patron de laisser couler, s'il ne veux pas, je vais lui parler moi.

-…

-Oui, maman est au courant qu'on viens avec tes neveux de monstres se soir.

-…

-Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité, ah et n'en parle pas à… Kimberley. Carrie ? Carrie ? C'est pas vrai elle a raccrochée.

-Bon Carrie, à regarder dans nos fichiers, et effectivement c'était bien écrit que vous vouliez être seuls. Jenny celle qui s'occupait de votre dossier a eu…hum, des difficultés, et elle a oubliée de vous dires que ce n'était pas à jour. Si vous le voulez, on peux déplacer la maison, plus loin.

-Et bien, Rick voyez vous le suis tombée amoureuse de ce coin. Lui dit Esmé.

-Vous m'en voyez ravis madame, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire plus, ça m'étonnerait que les O'Reilley veuillent partir après cinq ans. Et puis vous savez, tous les meilleurs cheveux, viennent de ce Ranch. Sacré O'Reilley, ils nous en on fais gagner des courses de chevaux. Sourit-il.

-Non, non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on la garde ici. Lui dit Esmé.

-Très bien, attendez un instant.

Le cowboy repartit vers son Pick up, et reviens après quelques secondes.

-Tenez voici les clés. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez vous.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as apporté une carabine ? Demanda Kal.

-Hey, vous êtes au Texas ! Mais si vous voyez un ou deux O'Reilley ne vous gênez pas pour tirer…mais non, je blague. C'est toujours comme sa entre leur famille et la notre. Faites juste attention, lorsqu'il y a les fêtes du village, surtout si vous portez ce genre de vêtement.

-C'est gentil. Ria Carlisle. Mais reprenez votre arme, on n'en aura pas besoin.

-Croyez moi, lorsque vous vous réveillerez avec un coyote dans votre maison, vous allez garder des armes a portez de main, surtout que je vois que vous avez des enfants.

Les Cullen rirent, car eux savaient qu'ils étaient plus dangereux qu'un coyote, néanmoins Carlisle garda l'arme.

-Bon. Installez vous bien, moi je dois y aller.

-Au revoir, et a bientôt. Lui dit joyeusement Alice.

Le cowboy le fit un salut avec son chapeau et monta dans son Pick up. Il remonta la longue allée, et s'apprêta a tourner pour rentrer au village lorsque deux voitures lui coupèrent la route à toute vitesse, en contre sens. Jasper, voulu aller voir ce qu'il ce passait, mais le pick up pris le même chemin que les voitures en crissant des pneus. Il s'arrêta au Ranch O'Reilley ou les voitures c'étaient rendus. Les Cullen purent entendre ce que le cowboy disait vu qu'il criait.

-Hey, O'Reilley ! Oui vous deux ! Vous me devez une bière, j'ai gagné hier. Et le cowboy fut prit d'un grand éclat de rire avant d'entrer dans la demeure.

-Sans vouloir te vexer Jasper, parce que ton descendant entre dans l'équation. Mais les gens sont de moins en moins minutieux. Dit Rosalie, fixant d'un air mauvais l'autre propriété.

-Rosalie, la femme qui avait prit l'appelle, venait d'apprendre que son bébé de quelques semaines était mort, un syndrome de mort subite. Ajouta Edward, pour Esmé. Et ils essayaient d'avoir cette enfant depuis quatre ans.

-Pauvre petit. Dit tristement Esmé, avant de ce retourner vivement face à Jasper. Tu te souviens de ta vie humaine ? Tu as été marié, tu as eu un enfant ? Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

-C'était difficile, dans parler, même encore aujourd'hui, malgré Alice. A cause de Maria, j'ai perdu ma femme, ma meilleure amie, et mon fils. Je les aimais tellement, et jamais je ne vais cesser.

-Katherina était une femme comme on en voit rarement. Dit Alice, avec sincérité. Jasper m'avait parlé d'elle il y a quelques décennies, ainsi que de leur fils. Oui Katherina, était une femme remarquable, et de plus très belle.

-Tu n'es pas jalouse ? Demanda Rosalie. Qu'il l'aime encore.

-Pas du tout, sa prouve que mon Jasper est fidèle aux femmes qu'il aime.

-En tout cas, ton descendent est magnifique ! Et très gentil. S'extasia Esmé. On devrait l'inviter à la maison, et avec ses enfants. J'ai crue comprendre qu'il en avait.

-Oui, deux et sa femme est enceinte, a nouveau. Dit Edward. Il ne pense cas sa.

-Et bien, Jazz, malgré toi, tu as fais une famille de militaire. Dit Baéron.

-Jasper ?

-Oui Alice ?

-Il te ressemble.

-Tu crois.

-Absolument.

-Bon, les enfants on va déballer les cartons. Dit Carlisle.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi et une bonne partie de la nuit à placer les meubles, ainsi que leurs effets personnels. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils avaient fini de déballer tous les cartons.

-Bon, je crois que nous avons terminé. Déclara Baéron

-On se sent vraiment à la maison. Commenta Kal, en prenant Angéla dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai. Répondit cette dernière. Mais, je crois que peut importe ou nous serons, nous, nous sentirons chez nous, tant que nous serons tous ensembles.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-LES ENFANTS, TOUT LE MONDE DANS LE SALON !

-Qui a-t-il Esmé ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Je veux faire quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulue faire et que je n'ais jamais fais, étant donné notre condition. Et le fait que nous vivions isolé aussi.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Aller se présenter à nos nouveaux voisins. Sourit-elle.

-Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Lui demanda Rosalie.

-Oui, et vous venez également.

-Mais…

-Rosalie ! Donc vous venez et pas de discutions.

-D'accord. Approuvèrent tous ces petits mondes incertains.

Les Cullen sortirent de leur maison et décidèrent de marcher, jusqu'au Ranch voisin. Mais, une fois le portail passé, ils sentirent une odeur de vampire, ils se regardèrent avec inquiétude et décidèrent de continuer tout de même, après tout ils étaient probablement plus nombreux. La propriété avait quelque chose de magique qui émerveillaient les Cullen. Il y avait deux écuries, et plusieurs enclos construite en bois, d'ailleurs certains enclos contenaient des chevaux laisser libres, on pouvais aussi voir des gens dresser, ou entraîner d'autres chevaux. Les employer travaillaient si et là, et étaient heureux d'être là avait dit Jasper, étonné que des humains soient si heureux de travailler. Autour de la maison il y avait plusieurs arbres et buissons et les Cullen remarquèrent des jouets un peu partout par terre signalant la présence d'enfants. Ils montèrent les escaliers, et ce fut Esmé qui frappa à la porte.

-Une minute ! S'exclama une voix. Nathan ! Repose ça tout de suite !

Les Cullen purent entendre des pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux courts cheveux blonds, avec d'incroyables yeux bleus. Les Cullen remarquèrent qu'elle avait un ventre rond typique d'une femme enceinte d'environ cinq mois.

-Bonjour ! Vous devez être les nouveaux employer, alors bienvenu au Ranch O'Reilley, venez je vais vous faire visiter la maison, et après le Ranch.

Avant que les Cullen aient pus faire un geste ou dire un moindre mot, ils furent entraînés dans la demeure, par la jeune femme.

-Tout d'abord je m'appelle June, je vais vous dire ce qu'il est important de savoir sur ce Ranch. Il y a quatre propriétaires, que vous pourrez voir tout a l'heure, nous sommes une grande famille. Sourit-elle. Nous sommes 11 à vivre dans cette maison, et comme vous le voyez on ce prépare à agrandir et accueillir trois nouveaux membre dans notre famille. D'où la raison de votre engagement.

-Vous attendez trois bébés ? Demanda Carlisle surpris, pourtant il entendais qu'un cœur, cette constatation lui fit craindre le pire pour les deux autres bébés.

-Ciel, non ! J'ai bien un bébé dans mon ventre selon mon médecin, et pour une première grossesse je trouve que c'est très bien. Mais, deux de mes belles sœurs sont aussi enceintes.

-Un baby boom.

-Oui, nous ne voulions pas que l'enfant d'une de mes belles sœurs soit seul, je dirais que ça c'est fais sur un coup de tête. Mais, elle était plus un prétexte qu'autre chose. Bon, si vous le voulez bien, on retourne au sujet de votre emploie. Les règles sont les mêmes que vous avez lut, vous savez donc ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire, sous risque d'être renvoyer. Ah ! Et ne nous appeler pas monsieur ou madame, on a des noms aussi. Il ne sert a rien de frapper à la porte pour entrer ici, on ne répondra pas donc entrer, tout le monde sur ce Ranch rentre et sort comme dans un moulin dans cette maison. À la minute ou vous êtes engagés, vous faites partit de notre famille. Tous les mois on organises un grand soupé, vous y êtes invité évidemment comme tous nos employer, alors…

Un bruit de verre brisé la fit sursauter, la jeune femme s'excusa avec un sourire forcé et quitta le salon, pour ce diriger vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

-Quoi ! Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! NATHAN ET KELSIE O'REILLEY ALLEZ DANS VOTRE CHAMBRE ET TOUT DE SUITE !

-Mais tante June ! S'exclamèrent deux petites voix.

-Plus un mot ! Allez dans votre chambre, et vous pouvez être sure que votre mère sera au courant.

-Mais…

-Faut-il que je me répète ?

Il y eu des protestations de la parts des enfants, mais les Cullen entendirent tout de même des pas dans l'escalier, et le bruit d'une porte qui claque. La jeune femme revient au salon avec des debris de verres dans les mains, elle les posa sur un meuble, avant de revenir devant les Cullen.

-Désolé, ce sont des enfants, et sont pleins d'énergie.

-Ce n'est rien. Lui dit Carlisle. Mais, je suis désolé de devoir vous dire ça, mais nous ne sommes pas les nouveaux employer. En fait nous venons d'emménager dans l'autre maison plus loin.

-Ah ! Toutes mes excuses, désolé avec tout ce qui ce passe en ce moment. Ria –telle. On ne vous attendais pas si tôt, on nous a dis que vous arriveriez en milieu de semaine.

-On a décidé de partir plus tôt. Dit Esmé.

-Oh, c'est sur que tout le monde a hâte de venir voir notre belle état, qu'est le Texas ! Mais dite moi, comment vous appeler vous ?

-Nous sommes les Cullen, je m'appelle Carlisle, et voici ma femme Esmé, ainsi que nos enfants Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Baéron, Angéla et Kal.

La jeune femme perdit soudainement son sourire et devient aussi blanche que les Cullen, vacillante elle se retient au bras du fauteuil près d'elle. Voyant son trouble Carlisle lui dit qu'il était médecin et qu'il pouvais l'aider, mais la jeune femme refusa son aide.

-Partez. Dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Avons-nous fait…

-S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas être grossière alors, je vous pris de partir !

Joignant la parole au geste, June ouvrit grandement la porter, les sommant de partir, une fois qu'ils furent sur le balcon, la jeune femme avait reprit un peu de couleur, rassurant malgré tout Carlisle.

-Et ce n'est pas la peine de revenir. Dit-elle sèchement.

-June ? L'interpella une voix alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte.

Un jeune homme venait d'arrivé, brun aux yeux bleus, yeux qui changèrent de couleur dès qu'il les vis, de bleu, ses yeux étaient passé au noisette. Mais ce qui choqua le plus les Cullen, n'était pas la façon dont les yeux du jeune homme avait changé de couleur, non c'était le fait qu'ils connaissaient l'homme en question.

-Ben. Murmura Angéla surprise.

Au nom de l'ancien petit ami de sa femme, Kal c'était crispé, voyant en l'homme une potentielle menace, c'est pourquoi le jeune vampire mis un bras possessif autours de la taille de sa femme.

Ben regarda June et les Cullen, et s'interposa entre eux et la jeune femme, une protection que les Cullen savaient veine, face à des vampires. Le jeune homme regarda les Cullen et plus particulièrement c'est deux nouveaux membres male.

-Effectivement je m'appelle Ben, et vous, vous êtes les Cullen. Sauf que dans mon souvenir, il vous manquait un membre, et deux d'entre vous n'étaient pas avec vous. Et tu ne faisais pas partit de cette famille Angéla.

-Comment est-ce possible. Je t'ais vus mort !

-C'est une longue histoire. June ma chérie, veux tu allez les chercher ?

-Bien sure, ils sont ou ?

-Dans l'écurie ouest, boxe 36 et 38.

Ben regarda la jeune femme un moment dans les yeux, pendant un moment les Cullen crurent qu'ils communiquaient, ce qui était impossible.

-Ah Ben, Nate et Kelsie sont dans leur chambre.

-Encore ?

-Oui. Soupira la jeune femme avant de partir vers les écuries.

Ben se retourna vers les Cullen et leur fit signe de pénétré à nouveau dans la demeure, mais avant de les suivre il fit quelque chose qui étonna tous le monde.

-Hey ! Venez, nous avons quelques problèmes. Cria t-il au vent.

- À qui parle tu ? Demanda Angéla.

-Ils arrivent. Lui répondit-il simplement. Les jumeaux resté dans votre chambre. Avertit-il les enfants.

Soudainement l'odeur de vampire que les Cullen avaient senti lorsqu'ils avaient franchis le portail, ce fit plus puissante. Les Cullen ce regardèrent inquiets, et deux vampires pénétrèrent dans la maison. La venue des vampire choqua les Cullen lorsqu'ils reconnurent les dit vampires, ils furent encore plus surpris lorsqu'ils virent June arrivé avec quatre nouveau arrivant dont ils connaissaient deux d'entre eux.

-Bella ? Charlie ? Demanda Edward stupéfait.

-Emmett, mais que fais tu ici et avec Victoria. Demanda à son tour Esmé.

- Tu as changée. Lui dit Edward. Toi aussi Emmett.

En effet, Bella n'avait plus sa peau de porcelaine, elle abordait maintenant un teint halé. Et à leur grand surprise, Emmett avait comme Victoria un bronzage du au chaudes journées du Texas, mais normalement cela relevait de l'impossible étant donné leur condition, et le plus étrange était leur yeux bleu pour Emmett et vert pour Victoria. De plus ils portaient tous les vêtements représentatifs du Texas. Mais comme June et une autre jeune femme, Bella avait un ventre rond, signe qu'elle portait la vie. Et cette constatation rendit Edward malheureux.

L'arrivé d'une autre femme, laissa Jasper aussi stupéfait qu'Edward l'était pour Bella.

-Katherina ? Dit il choquant toute sa famille et Alice en particulier.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Déclara finalement Bella pour tout le monde.

-Assaillez-vous. Dit Charlie. Bella ma chérie, je vais emmener les petits faire une randonnée le temps que vous, vous expliquiez.

-C'est une bonne idée, ils n'ont pas à assister à ça. Papa.

-Oui ?

-Pas Tornado.

-D'accord.

Une fois Charlie parti avec les enfants, les Cullen se retournèrent et fixèrent Bella, Emmett et Ben, se posant milles et une questions.

-Qui sont les nouveaux membres de votre famille. Demanda Emmett.

-Kal et Baéron. Répondit Alice, en regardant avec beaucoup de curiosité Katherina. Les maris d'Angéla et Rosalie. Dit-elle en détournant son attention de la femme, pour la retourner vers son frère.

Il n'y eu aucune réaction de la part de Ben et Emmett, ce n'est pas ce à quoi s'attendaient les Cullen, sauf Alice. Mais bien malgré elle, Angéla et Rosalie furent vexée de ce manque d'intérêt, après ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

-Enchantée. Leur dit Bella. Je suis Bella, et voici Ben et sa compagne June, Emmett qui est avec Victoria, Jim lui est avec Malicia, et finalement notre mère a Ben et moi, Katherina, et Charlie qui est avec Sue de la Push à Forks. Mais elle est aller voir ses enfants, et il y a Damon notre père biologique, qui est aller régler quelques affaires. Dit-elle en regardant Katherina.

-Jim, mais je croyais que tu l'avais tué…. Commença Angéla.

- Et bien, nous allons expliquer, mais il vaut mieux commencer par le début non ? Maman ?

-Bien sure ma chérie.

Bella et Ben ressemblaient beaucoup à leur mère. Katherina leurs avaient transmit, ses yeux si particulier qui changeaient de couleur selon sont humeur, de plus que quelques traits faciaux. C'était flagrant qu'ils étaient de la même famille, de plus Bella avait hérité de ses cheveux ébène.

-Je suis née en 1650, j'avais un frère jumeau que vous connaissiez, James. Nous descendons d'une très vielle lignée de sorciers… Les Owen. Dans notre famille, nous avons la particularité autre que la magie, de venir au monde par pair de deux, et ce depuis des millénaires, beaucoup de nos semblables on été tué pour ça. Depuis toujours les femmes de notre famille on plus de puissance magique que les hommes, bien qu'ils ont eux-mêmes un potentiel magique très élevé. Et à cause de notre particularité, nous attirons bien des hommes, ou créatures.

-Créatures ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Si vous pensiez être les seuls êtres surnaturel au monde vous, vous trompiez lourdement. Ils y a des loups, communément appelé modificateur que vous connaissez, dont deux font partit de notre famille, grâce a Sue. Et de plus vous n'êtes certainement pas les plus forts. Nous les sorciers sommes largement supérieurs à vous. Lui dit Ben.

-Mon fils à raison, et ne prenez pas cette aire insultée Rosalie, ça ne vous va pas. Dit Katherina.

- Donc, mon frère a été transformé en 1672. Grâce à notre nature de sorcier nous pouvions vivre éternellement si nous le désirions, James étant un vampire, j'ai décidée de lui suivre dans l'éternité. J'ai rencontrée un jeune homme, dont je suis tombée follement amoureuse en 1776, mais Declan disparut soudainement, sans que je ne puisse le retrouver. En 1884, j'ai rencontré un jeune cowboy devenu soldat par la force des choses. Dit-elle en regardant Jasper. Il devient mon meilleur ami, et nous, nous sommes marié et l'année suivante, le sauvant d'un mariage non désiré, deux ans plus tard je mis au monde un fils, thomas, je n'ais jamais su pourquoi il n'est pas né avec un jumeau ou une jumelle. Et toi Jasper, jamais tu n'as su ce que j'étais et ce qu'était ton fils. Thomas à refusé l'immortalité lorsqu'il a rencontré Mary, au début ils ce détestaient c'est deux là, mais pour elle, il a renoncé à la vie éternelle, il savait qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie.

-C'est vrai que tu l'as giflé lorsqu'il est revenu de la guerre ? Demanda Jasper.

-Tu as rencontrer Ricky, toi. Oui, je l'ais fais. Sourit-elle. Et tu l'aurais fais aussi, si tu aurais été là. Il était partit sans rien dire, de peur que je refuse, qu'il s'engage, ce que j'aurais fait. J'ai reçue une lettre, avec l'insigne de l'armé ou il me disait qu'il était en Europe pour se battre, pour son pays et sauver des vies.

-Tu as bien fais.

-Mais aujourd'hui tu es heureux, avec ton âme sœur Jasper, je le voix dans tes yeux. Tu ne voulais pas de cette vie, mais elle ta apporter beaucoup plus qu tu ne le pensais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Quand vous aurez fini votre histoire Katherina, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions. Lui demanda Alice un sourire malicieux au lèvres, sourire que lui rendit la femme.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Hum, ou en étais-je, ah ! Le destin voulu que je croise a nouveau Declan en 1980, et j'ai découvert que j'étais toujours aussi amoureuse de lui, qu'au premier jour. Je suis tombée enceinte, et quand je lui est annoncé j'ai cru qu'il allait m'attaquer, et James m'a sauvé. Ce jour la, j'ai découvert que c'était un démon, j'ai crue qu'il voulait me prendre mes enfants et qu'il voulais les élever comme des démons, et s'en servir comme arme, c'est ce que tout le monde aurait fait. Grâce à un sort j'ai fais en sorte d'arrêter temporairement ma grossesse, et ce n'est que cinq ans plus tard, que j'ai annulé le sort, ayant fais croire une fausse couche à Declan, quatre plus tôt. J'ai mis au monde mes jumeaux, et j'ignore comment, mais il a été mis au courant et voulait les bébés, à l'aide de sortilège nous l'avons neutralisé et pour les protégés, j'ai confié Ben et Bella à des gens sures et je suis parti, James lui est resté. J'ai appris récemment que Declan, voulais seulement protéger ses enfants de démons renégat, qui ne lui obéissaient plus, et vu qu'il est le chef, les renégats voulaient tuer les héritiers au trône.

-Vous dites être des sorciers, mais si Bella et Ben étaient comme vous, pourquoi les parents n'ont t-ils rien su. C'était des enfants, ils devaient forcément utiliser leurs pouvoirs consciemment ou non. Déclara Edward perplexe.

- Bien sure qu'ils voyaient des choses, mais comme bien des parents, qui ont des enfants avec des dons, et qui eux-mêmes n'en n'ont pas, ils refusent la réalité. De plus, bien qu'ils ne s'en souviennent plus a présent, James était souvent présent et leurs apprenaient pleins de choses sur la magie et notamment ne pas la pratiquer devant des humains. Il a arrêté de leurs enseigné, avant qu'ils ne soient capables de ce souvenir de lui.

-D'accord. Que faisait-il ?

-C'est au tour de Victoria de raconter cette histoire, jeune vampire. Dit la mère de Ben et Bella.

Tous les regards ce tournèrent vers la rouquine que se sentie gêner de cette soudaine attention, comme le démontrait la légère couleur rosé qui prenait place sur ses joues, ce que les Cullen ne manquèrent pas de regarder.

-Pourq…

-Plus tard Carlisle. L'averti Emmett en passant un bras protecteur autours des épaules de sa femme. Tu peux commencer Vicky.

-J'ai rencontré James 1987, nous sommes rapidement devenus un couple. Un joue je lui ais demandé pourquoi il ne voyageait pas, qu'il tenait temps à rester, dans un endroit aussi pluvieux que Forks. Sur le moment il ne m'a rien dit, il m'a juste pris par la main et m'a entraîner vers deux petites maisons, ou deux enfants dormais. Dans la première maison il y avait une fillette qui dormait avais une espèce de boule lumineuse flottant près d'elle et dans l'autre maison, il y avait un petit garçons qui s'amusait a faire léviter son ours en peluche. James c'est approché de lui, et lui a parler un moment et le garçons c'est couché, puis est tombé endormis. Je lui est demandé si c'était ses enfants, je ne savais alors pas quand il avait été transformé. Il m'a dit que c'était ses neveux et il m'a tout raconté, qu'ils les protégeaient de toutes les menaces possibles et inimaginables. Durant dix ans il m'a tout enseigné pour l'aider à protéger ses neveux, qui au fils des années j'ai appris à aimer de loin. Malheureusement n'étant pas sorcière je ne voyais pas toutes les menaces. Puis vous avez tué James, laissant les jumeaux sans protections, malgré tout ce que je faisais. Puis un jour j'ai vu Emmett, il avait tout d'un sorcier, je lui ais proposé de m'aidé et il a accepté. Il a découvert peu à peu ses dons et maintenant c'est un vrai petit sorcier qui aime donner des raclés à tous nos ennemis. Sourit-elle.

Il y eu un long moment de silence, et brusquement Rosalie se leva à vitesse vampirique, puis se jeta sur Emmett, et se mit à le frapper. Sans que personne n'est pus faire le moindre geste pour l'arrêter, Rosalie se retrouva plaquer au plafond.

-Mais qui fais sa. Hurla Baéron inquiet pour sa femme.

-Moi.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Bella, cette dernière ne quittait pas Rosalie des yeux, et une aura dangereuse dansait autours d'elle.

-Fais encore quelque chose dans le genre Rosalie, menace ma famille et je peux te juré que tu ne verras pas le soleil du Texas se lever encore une fois.

Rosalie chuta au sol, mais fut rattraper de justesse pas son époux.

-As-tu encore cette chose en toi Bella ? Demanda Angéla.

-Oui et cette entitée, viens de ma part de démon. Tous les démons l'ont à l'age de 20 ans, m'a expliquer père durant ma grossesse. Le fais que j'ai été tuée à accélérer le processus. Elle était en colère, voila pourquoi nous avions le goût su sang, dans se cas si de la chair, pour ne pas nous affaiblir, devant d'éventuelles dangers. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on parle des démons comme des êtres vils et cruels, c'est parce que on ne répugne pas l'idée de tuer et on vis a deux dans un même corps, les humains on de la difficulté à l'accepter. Dit-elle. Si ont ne tue plus, c'est que sa colère et retombée, elle voulait seulement me protégée.

-Ok, et pour le fais que j'ai vus Ben mort, et je suis sure de t'avoir tuée.

-On a été attaqué par des renégats d'où le sang, et Ben était presque mort, j'essayais d'arrêter l'hémorragie quand tu es arrivée. Et tu as ratée mon cœur, donc un conseil ne fait pas tueuse comme métier, tu ne réussirais pas.

-Désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, mais je peux te dire que tous les livres on mystérieusement brûlés.

-Et pour Jim ?

-J'étais sure que tu poserais cette question. Jim veux-tu raconter ?

-Fais le, moi je ne me souviens pas de tout.

-Nous étions dans la forêt, et nous, nous apprêtions à attaquer. Dit-elle en parlant d'elle et de l'entitée.

« Flash Back

_-Ca recommence. Murmura t-il._

_La jeune femme, du moins ce qu'il en restait, le regardait curieusement, elle semblait avoir abandonner l'idée de le tuer, du moins pour le moment._

_-Qu'est-ce qui recommence ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix surnaturelle._

_De peur le jeune homme, prit un moment avant de répondre._

_-Manifestement tu as pris possession de cette pauvre fille. Des créatures de ton espèce ont prit ma petite sœur de six ans ! Elle a tué toute notre famille, des parents au bébé, même le chien ! Je dois m'a vie qu'au seul fais de l'avoir tuée. Je vous hais tous ! Cracha t-il._

_- Hum, c'est une bien belle histoire. Dit-elle de sa voix d'outre tombe. Mais vois tu, je ne la possède pas… Elle vit en moi. Dit la jeune femme en reprenant sa voix normale. Ensemble, nous sommes plus forte, nous, nous protégeons mutuellement. Ce qui a possédé ta petite sœur, ne vient pas de ce genre d'entitée._

_- Tu dois manger… alors excuse moi de douter de ta bonne foie._

_-Oui, mais tu sais c'est pour la bonne cause._

_Alors elle lui raconta tout. D'abords réticent et révulsé, le jeune homme fini néanmoins par comprendre la jeune femme ou peux importe ce qu'elle était. Lorsqu'elle eu finit son récit, deux personnes surgirent des arbres, des vampires lui avait t-elle dit._

_-Viens avec nous. Lui dit la rouquine._

_Porté par le vampire, ils disparurent dans la noirceur de la forêt. Au loin des cris attira l'attention de Bella, elle se rendit à la source du bruit et vit une jeune femme se faire agresser par un homme. Elle sourit et bondit sur l'homme l'entraînant plus loin dans la forêt ou plus tard les loups de la push trouveraient les restes. »_

-C'est ce qui est arrivé à Jimmy. Dit-elle.

-Bella ! S'exclama t-il. Arrête de m'appeler Jimmy.

-Tu adores ça.

La porte d'entrer claqua et deux petites frimousses montrèrent le bout de leur nez. Les deux enfants sautèrent dans les bras de Bella, en criant maman avec enthousiasme.

-Mes petits anges, comment c'est passé la balade ?

-Super bien, papy nous a fait monté Tornado.

-Papa !

-Bella, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me faire des petits enfants aussi mignons.

-Maman, est-ce que c'est notre papa. Demandèrent les jumeaux en pointant Edward.

Le visage de tout les O'Reilley se décomposa à la demande des petits, et Bella devient aussi blanche que les Cullen, vacillante elle fut rattrapée par Emmett. Il l'assit doucement sur le canapé et posa une main rassurante sur le ventre rond de Bella. Passant en mode médecin, Carlisle s'approcha et posa une série de questions à la jeune femme qui ne répondait pas.

-De combien de mois es-tu enceinte ?

-Sept mois, et deux semaines. Répondit Emmett sous le regard étonné des Cullen, jamais en prêt de 70 ans ils ne l'avaient vus si calme et serieux.

-C'est impossible qu'ils puissent se souvenir, ils étaient trop jeune. Murmura Bella.

-Tes enfants sont uniques Bella. Lui dit Victoria.

-Alors ? S'impatientèrent les jumeaux.

-Je…il, hum, je….oui ! Dit-elle enfin. Mais, je…outch.

Elle posa vivement les mains sur son ventre et fit une grimace de douleur.

-Oh, oh, désolé maman. Dirent les enfants, avant de courir se réfugier dans leu chambre, en larme.

Carlisle poussa vivement Emmett et posa lui-même ses mains sur le ventre de Bella, faisant de doux mouvements. Au bout de quelques minutes les traits de Bella, se détendirent, et toute sa famille souffla de soulagement.

-Evite le stresse Bella. L'avertit Carlisle.

-Ok, en tout cas cet enfant tiens bien de son père, désolé Vicky, ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Vous allez bien, c'est le principal.

-Wow, wow, wow minute ! Edward est père, et c'est quoi ces paroles. Demanda Alice confuse, n'ayant rien vu venir.

-Oui Edward est père, et si il se demande comment, dans la forêt avant notre agression à Ben et à moi. Et sur le sens des paroles que j'ai dites. C'est que les parents du bébé que je porte sont Emmett et Victoria. Grâce à la magie nous avons fais un embryons, malheureusement Victoria n'a pas d'utérus, donc je le porte pour elle. Si elle rougit et si Emmett et elle ont les yeux de la couleur qu'ils avaient étant humain, c'est encore une fois grâce à la magie, il fallait qu'ils soient un minimum vivant pour que sa marche. Donc ils sont a moitié vampire, et ainsi Victoria pourra allaiter, son enfant.

-…Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce.

-Maintenant excusé moi, je dois aller rassurer mes enfants !

Sur ce elle monta les escaliers et se rendit à la chambre de ses enfants. Ceux si était sur le lit, des larmes de crocodiles qui coulaient sur leur joues. Avec un soupir Bella s'approcha d'eux et les prient dans ses bras.

-Comment va notre cousin ou notre cousine ? Demanda la fillette ?

-Très bien, tout ce qui c'est passé en bas n'était pas de votre faute mes trésors.

-Mais… Commença son fils.

-Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute j'ai dis. Mais dites moi, qui a brisé le vase de grand-mère ?

Un silence coupable lui répondit, la faisant sourire, elle leur embrassa la tête pour leur montrer que ce n'était pas grave. Un coup à la porte la fit lever la tête. Edward ce tenait prêt de la porte.

-Les enfants, allez jouer avec vos jouets.

-D'accord.

Bell invita Edward à entrer et ensemble ils regardèrent jouer leurs enfants. Un bout de quelques minutes Edward souffla du frustration et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Je veux les connaîtres. Déclara t-il

-Je m'en doutais, mais pas question qu'ils aillent chez toi, leur vie est ici au Ranch.

-Je suis d'accord, il ne sert à rien de les bousculer. Ah et Carlisle t'interdit de faire du cheval, ça pourrait nuire à ta grossesse.

-Quoi !

-Il a dit que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé.

-Au contraire c'est très bon, si ce n'était pas de l'équitation j'aurais perdus Nate et Kelsie. C'était une grossesse difficile et tout le monde m'interdisait de bouger, sous risque de les perdes. Au bout de quelques semaines je me suis mise en colère et je suis monté a cheval et tu sais quoi ? Bien quand mon médecin ma examiné, il a dit que les bébés allaient mieux !

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'énerver.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Ils te ressemblent. Dit-il finalement en regardant les jumeaux.

-Nate, oui, mais Kelsie, c'est ton portrait craché.

En effet, la fillette avait de beaux cheveux cuivrés qui tombaient en cascades de boucles dans son dos. De plus elle avait la peau pale, caractéristique des vampires, mais tout de même moins pale qu'eux en raison du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle avait les yeux verts qu'Edward abordait étant humain, avec un cercle doré autour du vert, révélant une alimentation au sang d'animal. Kelsie, n'avait que la forme du visage ainsi que la bouche de Bella. Et elle avait également des joues de bébés toutes roses. Nathan quand a lui avait tout de sa mère, des yeux, qui changeaient de couleur selon ses émotions, aux cheveux ébène. Contrairement à sa sœur, il avait la peau halée, comme sa mère grâce au soleil. Kelsie, était un peu comme Alice, mais savait être calme, tendis que Nate était pleins de fougues, révélant une adolescence difficile dans quelques années pour les parents.

-Nate, ne me ressemble vraiment pas. Murmura tristement Edward. Même Kelsie a quelque chose de toi.

-Et si je te disais que c'est un prodige au piano ?

-C'est vrai ?

-Absolument

Cette nouvelle fit sourire Edward de fierté.

-Comment peuvent-ils être si différent ? Normalement, des jumeaux non identiques ce ressemble quand même, mais la rien.

-Kelsie, tiens plus de ton coté vampire, et elle à très peu de potentielle magique, hormis les dons que peuvent avoir les vampires.

-Mais ta mère a dit que les femmes de votre ligné sont plus puissantes.

-Je sais, c'est bien les premiers à ne pas entré dans la ''Normalité''.

-Peut-être est-ce du au fais que je sois un vampire, et vus qu'elle tiens visiblement plus de moi que de toi…

-C'est ce qu'on a pensé. Cela en plus de mon sang de démon dois jouer pour beaucoup.

-Et Nate ?

La jeune femme sourit

-Le futur trouble fête de la famille. Ce sera un grand sorcier.

-Pas vampire.

-Oh sa non ! Kelsie on doit lui donner du sang une fois par semaine. Lui bébé, il avait horreur de sa, et cela n'a pas changé. Il à la dose magique que les femmes ont, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifier c'était bien un garçons. Sourit-elle, en voyant l'air qu'abordait Edward. Et il aime mieux ses soldats, et ses camions aux poupées de sa sœur.

-Tu me rassures.

Il y eu un autre moment de silence seulement dérangé, par les rires des enfants qui s'amusaient.

-Tu sais. Commença Edward. Je t'aime toujours.

-J'aimerais te dire, que moi, non, mais ça serais mentir.

-Alors.

-Oui. Mais sera tu prêt à m'accepter comme je suis ? Jamais je ne redeviendrais cette Bella que tu as connue.

-Bella, je t'aimerais toujours, et ce peux importe comment tu seras.

Sur ce il l'embrassa, scellant ainsi leur avenir à deux, et ce pour l'éternité. Le vampire mit fin au bébé sentant bougé le bébé d'Emmett et Victoria.

-Le prochain sera de moi. Dit-il. Et j'assisterais à toutes les étapes de la grossesse.

-Prépare toi ! Tu n'as pas fini de me voir enceinte d'un bébé qui n'est pas le tiens Emmett en veux quatre, et Victoria se laissera tenter.

-Dans ce cas tu seras enceinte longtemps, j'en veux six.

-Tu sais que ce sera des jumeaux à chaque fois ?

-Dix.

La jeune femme se mit à rire et embrassa son vampire. Le destin avait mit bien des épreuves sur leur route, mais un amour aussi fort ne peut que survive à toutes ses épreuves. L'éternité s'annonce des plus belle, pour ce couple, qui s'aime aussi fort.

**C'est la fin ! Et voila, j'ai terminé ma première Fic, sa fais quelque chose quand même.**

**Je tiens a vous remerciez, de m'avoir lus, et d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre cette épilogue qui à été longue à écrire. **

**Je ne compte pas arrêter d'écrire, j'ai déjà deux autres histoires, que j'ai commencé à écrire.**

**Alors je vous dis, à très bientôt **

**Erimoon.**


End file.
